


They're knocking at the door, will you let them in?

by geektopia



Series: The Witching Winchester series [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Badass female character, Bisexual Female Character, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Femdom, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, John Winchester Being an Asshole, Kinky Dean Winchester, Protective Dean Winchester, Season 6 Supernatural, Semi kinky sex, Smut, Urban Legends, original monsters, semi canon compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:07:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24120313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geektopia/pseuds/geektopia
Summary: Dean and Sam ride into North Carolina after hearing reports of people going missing. Once there they find themselves entangled in the web of a southern drama, and working with a young woman who has devoted herself to saving the people in her community. Will they be able to stop the threat before they kill her? Will Dean be able to keep it in his pants while working with a hot woman?
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Original Female Character(s), past Dean Winchester/Lisa Braeden
Series: The Witching Winchester series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749412
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	They're knocking at the door, will you let them in?

**Author's Note:**

> This story is semi non cannon. it takes place after Sam collapses at the end of Season 6 episode 13. but before the events of Season 6 episode 14. Everything non Cannon will be semi explained in the story.

Dean and Sam sat in the abandoned house they were squatting in looking at all the disappearances that had happened in this small coastal town. They had just finished up a case in Bristol Rhode Island, where Sam had collapsed, when Bobby called them about a string of disappearances over the past two weeks. There were no real common factors to the 13 disappearances, they only shared one thing they all happened at night. The victims were both men and women, ages ranging between 17 and 66, and they were of all different races. The disappearances all happened over the past 2 weeks. Some were reported missing from their houses where others were reported missing after their cars were found abandoned on the side of the road.

The most recent one was a 25-year-old marine, Justin Adams, who disappeared from his house one night. He was reported missing by his girlfriend after he didn’t show up for their date. No one knew what to make of this. The police in the town seemed to chalk it all up to nothing, the teens were just running away, the Marine just deserted, it was all no big deal.

Sam had been dealing with a headache for the whole drive down the coast, and was starting to get fed up with his brother asking him every 15 minutes how he was doing. “Dean had asked him as they had entered the house, causing Sam to tell him to just shut up so he could research in peace. Dean sat quietly for the first five minutes but was now just sitting there making random noise trying to pass the time.

“DUDE.” Sam snapped, throwing the newspaper at Dean’s face.

“What Sammy. I’m just sitting here. Not Saying anything.” Dean said flashing his signature shit eating grin.

Sam gave Dean his bitch face before sighing, “Just go Dean you’ve been driving me crazy ever since i got my soul back. Why don't you just go get drunk and laid and I’ll stay here and see if I can figure out what the hell is going on.”

Dean didn’t even wait for Sam to finish talking before he was up and putting on his jacket heading for the door, “Don’t wait up Sammy.” He said slamming the door behind him. Sam just rolled his eyes at his brother before getting back to work.

***************

After driving around this town for an hour and seeing no sign of a bar Dean pulling into a small dinner on the outskirts of town. The diner had a neon sign over top of the building that said ‘Grandma Dee’s’ there were four cars in the gravel parking lot at just after 8:30 at night. Walking in, Dean saw a sign claiming best bacon cheeseburgers in the state. Smiling at the thought Dean walked in and saw only one other customer in the building.

Walking up to the counter he was approached by a young woman, early 20’s about 5’8 tall, she had dark brown hair pulled into a bun on top of her head, she had blue eyes, and her face was covered in freckles. Her lips were painted in a bright red lipstick. She wore a bright yellow t-shirt that said the name of the diner and had a name tag that said her name was Viola, and black cargo pants. She wasn’t tiny but curvy and walked like she owned the place.

“Hi welcome to Grandma Dee’s, my name's Viola, what can I get’cha.” Handing him a menu and flashing a smile at him.

He grinned at the woman, “My name's Dean, do you really have the best bacon cheeseburgers in the state?”

“If it’s not the best you’ve ever had we don’t charge you for it.” Grinning at him she added, “And we’ve never not charged someone for it.”

“Well I’ll take one and a coffee. Whichever burger you recommend, with extra onions and frys.”

Scribbling down on the notepad she placed the paper on a clip where it was grabbed almost right away. She walked over with a mug and a pot of coffee. “Would you like cream for your coffee?” she asked, smiling at him.

“No thanks.”

Pouring the coffee into the mug she grinned at him, “Alright it will be just a few minutes for your burger, if you need anything just let me know. And try to save room for dessert. We have some pretty good pies here also.” She said before walking over to check on the other customer. Dean watched as she moved around the diner, watching every inch of the place all while seeming completely relaxed. Her and the other guy walked up to the register after a moment he walked out the door saying goodnight to her.

As she walked back over to the counter Dean heard a bell ding and saw what had to be his burger and frys placed on a kind of window ledge. Viola picked it up and walked it over to him, smiling the whole way, “Here we go enjoy. Can I top off your coffee for you?”

“Yes please.” Dean said as he picked up the sandwich and took a big bite. As the flavors hit him, he moaned in pleasure. ‘damit this really is the best burger’ 

She smirked at him as she refiled his mug, “I’ll take that to mean you like the burger.” Swallowing the bite, he nodded and took another. “That’s everyone’s reaction to it the first time, I mean homemade pimento cheese fresh cured thick cut bacon on a brioche bun with grilled onions, it doesn’t get much better than that.” She winked at him before walking away and heading back into the kitchen. About five minutes later she was walking out talking to another woman, “are you sure you don’t need anything else before I leave?” 

“Viola you’ve been here since 5 a.m. get out of here.” The other woman said, smiling at her.

“Alright I’ll see you in a couple of days. Let me just make sure this guy doesn’t need anything else.” Pointing over at Dean. 

Dean had just swallowed the last bite of the burger when she walked back over to him, “Hi there, was there anything else I can get you tonight?”

“I heard you say something about pie earlier?” he said grinning ear to ear.

The woman laughed at the near childlike grin on the man’s face, “We do, we have classic cherry pie, a strawberry crème pie, and my personal favorite, cinnamon roll apple pie.”

“What is cinnamon roll apple pie?” he asked intrigued by this one.

“Basically, take your standard apple pie but instead of a normal crust it has homemade cinnamon rolls as the top and bottom crust, and once it’s out of the oven and still hot we drizzle some sweet icing over top.” 

“I’ll take a slice of that.”

“Alright but I have a very important question to ask,” giving him a serious look, “do you want it alamode?”

“Hell, yeah that sounds amazing.”

Chuckling to herself she told him she would go grab it for him. After about a minute she came back and set the plate down in front of him. She watched as he took his first bite, his eyes rolling back as he moaned how good it was. “Glad you like it. Anything else I can help you with today?”

Swallowing the bite, he had in his mouth he looked at her, “Yeah any chance there’s a bar around here, I drove around for like an hour and I couldn’t find one.”

She rolled her eyes, “That would be because when we got our current mayor about 15 years ago he did whatever it took to get rid of all the places you can drink in this town, he claimed that we needed to ‘protect the moral fiber of our community’ even though the man himself has no morals to speak of.” Looking like she wanted to puke just repeating the words, “The closet bar is a little way out of town, I was actually planning on heading there tonight once I got off, if you want you can follow me in your car.”

“That would be great.”

“Excellent, enjoy the rest of your pie whenever you’re ready Mandy will take care of you at the register. I’m going to go change.” She said, placing his check down next to him.

***************

Viola kept her composure as she grabbed her bag and walked into the lady’s room and locked the door, once she was on the other side she began to start freckling out. She was no stranger to picking up men but she had never done it here, or sober. Quickly stripping out of her uniform she leaned over the sink and washed her face, removing her makeup and everything else with it. Out of her bag she pulled her favorite perfume and sprayed herself a few times.

She thanked her lucky stars that she had shaved her underarms and legs that morning and had recently done some trimming on her mound. She quickly pulled up her favorite pair of skinny jeans. Adjusting her breast in her bra she checks to make sure that nothing had fallen down in them over the course of the day. After that she put on a black tank top followed by her old red and black flannel. Checking her appearance, she reapplied her red lipstick and added some black eyeliner around the far corners of her eyes. Finally, she unpinned her hair, letting the wavy curls fall down her back. Bending down she tied her old black boots.

Accepting that this was the best she could do she packed everything back into her bag and steeled her nerves to walk back out into the diner.

***************

Dean paid the bill and was leaning against the counter waiting for Viola to come out of the bathroom, he wondered about the woman who seemed to have a hold on his mind. Her looks were nothing like Lisa. Lisa was tiny, there was no other way to say it. Everything about her was small and tight, and don’t get him wrong there is no problem with that, Dean just worried that he would break her. Viola seemed like the kind of girl who he would remember for years to come, all curvy with a certain gleam in her eyes that just caught his attention.

Dean was pulled out of his thoughts by her coming out of the bathroom, looking like a goddamn wet dream. Now that she wasn’t wearing that uniform, he could see her curves better. Her hair fell down to her lower back, and the ends were bright pink, she had large breasts and a slim waist and wide hips. Dean head seen pictures of pin-up girls from the 40’s and she looked like he could have been one. 

“Alright Dean are you ready to go?” she said walking out of the diner.

“You know it.” Following her out the door. He looked around trying to figure out which car was hers, the truck that had been there when he got there was gone, all that was left was a jeep, a minivan, and an old Toyota. He almost ran into her when she stopped and stared at baby.

“Dude is this your car?” she said walking towards the Impala, staring wide eyed, “She is beautiful.”

Chuckling to himself, “Yeah that’s my baby.”

She walked around the Impala for a moment before looking back at him, “What is she a 66, 67. I’ve never seen an Impala in such good shape before. Did you have to restore her?”

Dean was a little shocked at the question, “67. I kind of had too a few years ago, I was in a car accident and I had to fix her back up but other than that I’ve just really maintained her.”

“Damn, I’m glad you're both alright.” She then tore her glaze away from baby and pointed over to the Toyota, “That’s my car over there, just follow me, we should be there in about 20 minutes.

Dean followed behind her along fairly normal roads after about ten minutes on the highway she turned down a side road then down a dirt road a moment later. At this moment Dean realized he was following a woman he didn’t know to a bar he didn’t know that name of. ‘Please don’t let this be what is causing the disappearances in this town. I just wanna drink and get this woman into bed with me. I don’t want her trying to kill me and sell baby for scraps.’

After about another minute or two of driving Dean saw the neon lights of a bar. She pulled into an empty spot that had another spot right next to it. She got out of her car and smiled at him as he got out of his, “I know it’s out of the way but it’s the best bar around.”

She led the way into the bar and Dean took a good look at the inside of the place, a handful of tables sat on the floor near the bar. There were a few pool tables along the edge of the room, long with what looked like a dart board. It wasn’t very crowded, but that wasn’t surprising considering it was a Monday night.

“Vi I was starting to think I wasn’t going to see you tonight.” The bartender said once he saw the two-walk in. The bartender was a tall mixed-race man who looked around the Same age as Dean, his head was shaved bald and his arms were covered in tattoos. Dean followed her as she walked up to the bar, “You wanna start off with your usual?”

“You know it Sal.”

“And what can I get for your friend here.”

“Can I get whatever beer you have on tab and a whiskey neat.”

“You got it. Go take a seat. I'll have Mary bring your drink to you.”

Viola led him to an empty table and the two sat down, “So Viola you seem to be a regular here.” He said just as a young woman brought their drink over and sat them down on the table. He was a little taken aback at the bright green pitcher of frozen Margaritas that had been sat down along with a beer and two glasses of whiskey.

“Yeah I usually come every Monday, it's $5 for a pitcher, and typically there’s enough of a crowd that I have no problem getting lucky.” She says winking at him before taking a sip of her whiskey.

It had been a while since a woman had come onto Dean so strong, “Well sweetheart is there anyone here tonight you're thinking of taking home.”

She grinned and looked around the room, “There might be one or two. But for the moment tell me about yourself.”

“What do you want to know?”

“Whatever there is to tell me about.”

“Well my name's Dean, I’m an Aquarius, I’m 32, I like long walks on the beach and frisky women, I have a brother Sammy, and our work takes us all over the country. What about you.”

“My name's Viola, I’m a Virgo, I’m 25, my grandma opened Grandma Dee’s and now I work as the General Manager of it. I’m the oldest of three, one brother and one sister. Sister got knocked up out of high school by a marine and they got married. Brother is a Navy Corpsman. I live alone with my dog and that’s the closest I ever plan to come to having children.” She says finishing the rest of her whiskey and pouring a margarita for herself. “What brings you to town.”

“Well me and my brother’s work brought us here. It’s kind of complicated, but it keeps us moving. What about you? Why are you here?”

“Born and raised. Grandpa got stationed here right before he got out back in the 70’s grandma opened the diner, once it came time for Dad to get out, they moved here cause that’s where both his and my mom’s family was, and I just never left. Not that I didn’t want to or that I’m not still wanting too, it just hasn’t happened yet.”

Dean finished his beer and before he knew what to do there was another one being placed down Infront of him, “Where do you want to go?”

She leaned back in her chair as if contemplating the question, “I don’t know yet. I wanna go somewhere where I’m not the odd one out because I didn’t get married right out of high school. I swear around here people think if a woman isn’t married with a kid by 21 that it’s a crime. I just want to live my life and have a good time while I’m still able to.”

“Hey I can’t blame you for that. I’m 32 and that normal apple pie life just ain’t for me. I tried it for almost a year and it ain’t all it’s cracked up to be. I travel around the country and get to enjoy all the pleasures life has to offer. There ain’t nothing wrong with that.”

She lifted up her drink, “I’ll drink to that.” Taking a sip of her margarita, she looked at him, “Tell me what kind of pleasures do you enjoy indulging in.”

Dean looked into her eyes and grinned, “What can I say, some of the best things life has to offer is good food, good drinks and,” he stopped brushing a few strands of hair out of her face, “Good company.”

The two stared at each other for a moment before starting to laugh, “I will say that is diffidently a pickup line I haven’t heard before.” Finishing what was in her glass she poured a second one, “So, what about the rest of your family?”

“Mom died when I was a kid and dad. . . well let’s just say it’s a long-complicated story that I don’t wanna trouble you with.” Looking over Dean saw that one of the pool tables was open.

“You seem to have a lot of complicated stories, but I can respect that.” She said, noticing that Dean was looking over at the recently vacated pool table, “What do you say you and me play a round of pool.” At his nod they grabbed their drinks and set them down by the small table near the pool tables. Picking up a cue stick Viola grinned at Dean, enjoying the way he looked without his jacket on, “I will warn you that I have been known to leave people speechless with my pool skills.”

Dean looked at her as he finished racking up the balls. “Well in that case why don’t you break.” Stepping aside he motioned to the table.

Dean watched as she bent over to line up her shot, her ass stuck out and all Dean could think about was all the dirty things he wanted to do to her, he hoped that by the end of the night she would be moaning his name as she came on his cock. Turning his attention back to her he saw her line up the shot and break. Dean could admit to himself that he was speechless by her pool skills. Or should he say her lack thereof. Somehow, she had managed to sink both the cue ball and the 8 ball on her break, an impressive feat, along with the fact that those were the only two balls that really moved anywhere. Most had moved but not by much. Part of him wondered if this was some kind of Hustle but something told him that wasn’t the case.

“See I told you people tend to be left speechless.” Grinning at him.

“I won’t lie, I've never seen that before. How are you that bad?”

“Long story short I tried to play once, it turned out to be a great way to pick up guys and somehow over the past couple of years I’ve gotten so bad it's impressive.”

Taking a couple steps closer he placed a hand on her hip and gently pulled her a step towards him, “Well let’s see if I can be the one to teach you.”

Grinning at him she turned around and felt Dean press himself against her back, guiding her he showed her how to hold and aim the cue, “Now once you’ve got your shot lined up pull back and firmly shoot it.” He whispered into her ear as she did everything he said.

Viola actually surprised herself with the fact that the ball went in, without the que following it in. leaning back into Dean she felt all the firm muscles that were in his arms and chest. “Well I guess you’re a pretty good teacher.”

“What can I say you’re a pretty good student.” He said looking at the woman in his arms, Dean had a pretty good feeling that if he asked right now if she wanted to get out of here, she would probably say yes. But Dean was having fun with this teasing foreplay that they had going on. “Want to try taking a shot by yourself?”

She gave him a wide eye look, “I don’t know,” turning around she placed a hand on his chest and started to run it up his grey Henley, “I think I might need you to show me again, after all practice makes perfect.”

Dean bent his head down and captured her lips in a kiss. A simple chase kiss at first but by the time they separated, their faces were both flush with arousal, “Dean how about instead we pay our tabs and head back to my place for some . . . coffee.”

He leaned down and placed a quick kiss to her lips, “Coffee sounds really good right now.” He says before walking up to the bar and paying both their tabs, despite her protests.

“I can pay for my own drinks Dean.”

“I’ll pay for the booze after all, you're making me coffee later.” He said grinning, earning him another eye roll.

“Don’t make me regret inviting you over for coffee.” She said as they headed out the door.

“Would you like to ride with me in baby, or do you wanna lead the way in your car?” Dean asked as they walked out into the cool spring night.

“Well you know I have had more than a few drinks more than I usually do. And you know what, I would love to ride . . .. in that beautiful car.” She said smiling as they started towards his car.

***************

30 minutes later they were pulling up in front of her house, Dean took a good look at the place, the lawn was well cared for and the flower bed was starting to fill up with newly growing flowers. The house was on the smaller side, likely only a two bedroom, it was painted a light green with a metal roof. It looked nice and cozy. 

Dean had been checking out the place for too long when Viola nudged his arm, “Don’t get distracted there’s nothing to be worried about, now come on I’m ready for some coffee.”

Before she could move away Dean pulled her into a kiss. Almost right away she opened her mouth to him allowing his tongue to tease and playing with hers, after a moment he pulled her over to him until she was sitting on his lap. They stayed like that for a few minutes making out like teenagers, their hands exploring each other’s body. Dean broke the kiss when he felt her start to grind her pelvis on his hard on that was tenting his jeans.

“We should probably take this inside.” He said his hand tangled in her hair. “That is unless you wanna give your neighbors a show.”

“While I’m sure Mr. Higgins would love that I think,” She leaned forward and whispered in his ear, “you might be right.” Before licking up the shell of his ear.

She climbed up off his lap and before he could even think, she had grabbed his arm and started to pull him out of the car and towards her front door. As she fiddled with her keys, he wrapped his arms around her waist and began kissing and nibbling on her neck, “Your distracting me Dean.” She said as she tried to get the key into the lock.

“Not my fault.” He said as his one hand started to dip below the waistband of her jeans.

Once they finally got the door open Dean turned her around and restarted the assault on her lips. He removed her flannel and started to remove his own when he heard a low deep bark. Jumping in shock at the sound Dean relished that she had mentioned she had a dog. She didn’t mention that the dog was fucking huge. It got up off the couch and walked over to them, its head reached a little over Dean's waist.it was brown and white, and had soft looking fur. The dog nosed up to Dean, when Dean held his hand near the dog it started to lick him.

Viola knelt down by the dog and started to pat its head, “Kevin you’re not normally this friendly with strangers. Go lay down on your bed boy.”

The dog, Kevin, did as told and went over and laid down on the large dog bed that sat in the corner of the room, “Sorry about him he normally just ignores anyone I bring home, let me just check to make sure everything is alright.” She says as she walks around to the kitchen. Dean watches as she checks the lock on the back door, the food and water bowls, along with all the windows in the house.

“What kind of dog is Kevin?” Dean asked genuinely curious about this large creature she just has in this house.

“Kevin is part German shepherd, part Newfoundland, Pitbull, and he has a little bit of wolf in him. I found him a few years ago laying on the side of the road, I pulled over and he walked right up to me, he was mostly bald and looked like he had been beaten. I took him to the vet and once he was all patched up, I brought him home with me. I put up found dog signs but no one ever claimed him. That was about 6 years ago.” She said, looking over at the dog who started to smile at them as his tail began to wag.

She then grabbed Dean and led him to her bedroom, closing the door behind them. Dean quickly pulled her back in for a kiss before starting to unbutton her jeans. Before he could start to push them down her hips, he felt her use him for balance to toe off her shoes, “You might as well take yours off too.” She said as she bent down to untie the one that didn’t seem to want to get off her foot. Once their shoes where off she grinned at him before taking off her tank top, showing Dean the tattoos that he didn’t realise she had, there was one on her collar-bone of her left shoulder, it was a crude sketch of a planet and had the words, ‘the universe is under no obligation to make sense to you’ along her hip bone was the phrase, ‘Don’t presume to know what I do with my Saturday nights.’

“How many tattoos do you have?”

“Just 5 so far.” She said as she dropped her pants and stepped out of them. She was left in nothing but a green lacy thong, a bra that was purple and covered in black lace. “Like what you see?” grinning at the man.

Dean quickly ripped off his shirt and pulled down his jeans leaving him in just a pair of tight black boxers, the front tenting so much Viola was worried that the seams might rip if they weren’t removed soon.

Coming back together they resumed making out their hands roaming everywhere, stroking and caressing each other. Dean lifted her up in his arms effortlessly as she wrapped her legs around his waist. Walking over to the bed he laid her down on it.

Breaking the kiss, he started to kiss down her body, teasing and leaving light nips down towards her underwear. Before he could even say something, she lifted her hips so he could slide them off her legs. He kissed around her mound teasing by getting close to where she wanted him but never actually touching her there.

“Dean.” She said her voice trying to be stern but failing. “Come on.”

He left a quick lick to her clit, “Just be patient sweetheart.” He said before diving in alternating, licking and sucking her clit and using his tongue to penetrate her. Dean seemed to be very good at keeping her on the edge all while never letting up.

After keeping her on edge for what felt like hours, he inserted two fingers and started to massage her G-spot while sucking her clit. Her hands gripped his hair keeping him in place as she rode out her orgasm.

Before she had even come down from her orgasm, she flipped them over so that Dean was laying on his back. Running one hand along the line where his boxers meet his hips, “Wanna lift up so I can take these off.”

Dean lifted up his hips and slid his boxers off his hips as she took her bra off. Leaning down she wraps a hand around his shaft, alternating licks and kisses up the length of his cock, twirling her tongue around the head of his cock. She proceeded like this for a few minutes Dean relaxing enjoying the teasing, he watched as she grinned at him before taking his cock all the way down in one go, his cock going into her throat. Her tongue sneaking out of her mouth teasing his balls. She repeated this for a few minutes before Dean tangled his hands in her hair and pulled her off his cock, “Sweetheart you keep that up I’m not gonna last long.”

Reaching over him she opened her night stand drawer and pulled out a condom, “You know what to do with this?”

“Oh, you wouldn’t believe the stuff I can do.” He said pulling her into a kiss and flipping her underneath him. Rolling on the condom he teased the head of his cock along her slit, “Do you want it hard and fast, or slow and intense.”

Thinking for a moment she grinned, “How about hard and intense.”

“You got it.” He said before thrusting his cock into her up to the hilt. He didn’t stop to allow her to adjust, instead he lifted her legs so that they were over his shoulder setting a hard and fast pace. He thrust into her like a man possessed, before bending down to mouth at her neck, her body practically folded in half, a string of moans and ‘fucks’, ‘yes’s’ and ‘harder’ came out of her mouth in a litany of sultry expiative.

As he continued to hammer at her sopping wet cunt her hands found their way to his back clawing at it as her pleasure continued to mount, “Fuck I’m close.” She whined, her nails digging into his back.

One of Dean's hands reached between their bodies and started to rub her clit, it didn’t take but a few quick strokes for her to clench around his cock. Dean fucked her threw her orgasm, as she started to come down from it, he pulled out earning a confused look for a moment before he flipped her over, her ass in the air, face in the sheets. Thrusting into her he set a rough pace playing with her clit while thrusting into her hard and fast. Thrusting back to meet his pace she moaned while playing with her nipples.

As Dean started to feel his orgasm approaching, he blanketed her jack-hammering into her as she cried out for him to go harder. As her third orgasm washed over her the tightening of her walls brought him over the edge. As they came down from their orgasms, they collapsed on the bed in a sweety tangle of limbs, gasping to catch their breath.

“That was great.” She said basking in the post sex glow, “Like seriously top notch.”

Laughing, “Thanks I try. You were great too.” He said, pulling away from her to take the condom off. Getting a good look at her sweaty naked body made his dick start to harden again.

Noticing that he was already at half mast she grinned at him, “Well I guess somebody is ready to go again?” she said before grabbing another condom, “are you ready for round two?”

Rolling the condom on he laughed, “I’m ready for as many rounds as you are.”

Smiling, she sat on his hips, his dick pressing against the curve of her ass, “I’ll believe it when I see it.”

***************

The next morning as Dean woke up, he took stock of his surroundings without opening his eyes, he was shirtless in just his boxers, he was laying on a very comfortable mattress, under a couple of blankets keeping him at just the right temperature. He felt a weight on top of the blanket over his stomach on his left side. ‘I guess Viola is a cuddler.’ Dean thought. They had been up late the night before after getting to her house they had sex twice in her bed before going for round three in the shower. They went to sleep sometime around 4am. Dean Wasn’t sure what time it was but he didn’t think it was any later than 10 am.

Dean's left arm was under his head. So, he lifted his right hand to start playing with her hair, but was shocked from his plan by a tongue licking his hand. Jerking upwards he relished that Viola had left the bed and her dog Kevin had taken her place. He looked down at the dog who had moved so he was laying across his lap. Dean didn’t hear her walk into the room, “You alright their Dean?”

He looked over and saw her wearing a long shirt with two cups of what he hoped was coffee in her hands, leaning against the door frame. “I’m fine just wasn’t expecting him to be here.” He said pointing at the dog who just rolled his eyes and went back to sleep.

Laughing as she walked over and handed him one of the cups, before sitting back on the bed and pulling the blanket back over herself as much as she could, pushing at the dog, “Will you move, you big goof.” The dog just looked at her and rolled to his side. Sighing “Sorry about him he’s a brat.” She said to which he started to wag his tail.

Chuckling at interaction he took a sip of his coffee, there was no cream but the coffee wasn’t bitter but just slightly sweet, “He’s not that bad. What time is it?”

She looked down at her watch, “Um it’s a little after 10:30.” Dean was shocked by how late it was he never got to sleep past 8. “I do have a question for you, I noticed your tattoo, I was just wondering why you got that one, I mean do you know what it’s actually for?”

Dean was a little shocked most people who asked him about his tattoo didn’t know what it meant, but Dean had a feeling she did, “I do know what it’s for, do you?”

“Yah, it’s an anti possession sigil. For century’s people believed that that sigil would stop or protect you from Demonic entities from taking control of a human’s body.”

“I knew that. Why do you know that?”

She looked down at her coffee, “Do you believe demons are real?”

“I do.”

“Yeah well I don’t. or well I didn’t, not for the longest time, but hey if seeing is believing then I can’t deny the truth.” She didn’t look up and did everything she could to avoid eye contact with him, “I was driving home from work about a week ago and I saw these two kids walking down the side of the road, it was about 1 am on a Monday night. A school night, my first thought was there must be something wrong, they were young, the oldest looking one was at most 8, she had blond hair and was wearing a dress. The other one was a boy maybe 5 or 6 dark brown hair and was wearing shorts and a t-shirt. I pulled over and asked if they were alright. They were so calm, they kept their eyes to the ground, and they spoke with a monotone voice, but they kept saying that they needed help that they were running from danger,” she took a deep breath, it was clear from the look on her face that she was terrified even thinking about this, “They wanted me to let them into my car, and take them home, there was a part of me that didn’t want to but this voice kept saying, ‘what harm could it do, after all they’re only children.’ It was like this weird calm settled over me and just as I was about to let them in, they looked up and their eyes were all black, no white no color, it was like someone photoshopped out where their eyes should be. Once I saw it a hit the gas and got the hell out of there.”

She stood up and started to walk around the room, doing everything to avoid looking at him, “Once I got home, I started trying to find out what I saw,” looking at him for the first time since she started talking, “I finally settled on demons. So now I believe.”

Dean, got out of the bed and walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her pulling her back to his chest, “Listen sweetheart growing up I’ve seen a lot of shit, I’ve believed for a long time, but I remember when I learned that those things where real I was seriously freaked out, But I know that the good in the world wins in the end.” Dean lied to her. He could tell that she was worried about the truth and didn’t want a civilian to get wrapped up in this shit.

“That’s a nice thought. How old were you when you found out about this?” she asked, her voice soft and hesitant.

“I was 4 years old and when I learned about this it changed my life forever. That’s all I really have to say about that.”

Turning around she looked into his eyes, “I can respect that, I feel bad for some of the kids at work, some of them have seen those kids with black eyes. One even has footage of them.”

“They told you about that.”

“They tell me everything. We tried to report it to the cops, some together some alone. Cops don’t believe what we are saying, word on the street is that the mayor is pressuring the cops to shove everything under the rug.” Dean looked a little confused at how she might know all this information, “A kitchen is kind of gossip central, you hear everything about everyone. I know more about some of this town's dirty laundry than I ever cared to, a lot of deep dark secrets come through my kitchen.” At the look on his face, “Don’t worry, you just meet me you don’t have to tell me all your deep dark secrets.”

Dean pulled her close pressing his lips to hers, she opened her mouth eagerly as their hand started to roam each other’s bodies, before They were even sure how it happened she was being held up in his arms their clothes abandoned her back against the wall as his condom cover cock slowly penetrated her. Their coupling was quick and rough as he fucked her against the wall. His pelvis rubbed her clit with every thrust, as he brought them both to the brink of their orgasm. After a few minutes they both came the clenching of her Vigna brought him over the edge.

They stayed like that for a few moments coming down from their orgasms, before Dean let go of her legs that were around his waist, easing them down to the ground.

“That was great Dean,” she says her voice slightly breathless, “But while it might be my day off, I have a lot of stuff to do today, so what do you say we take another shower then I need to get my car.”

“Well after the shower I’ll give you a ride back to the bar.”

“Sounds good to me. Are you ready for round five?”

“You know it sweetheart.” He says as they head to the bathroom.

***************

Dean pulled up in front of that house that he was squatting in with Sam, feeling so much better than he had the day before. Walking up into that house he stopped short when he saw who was in the Room with Sammy. John Winchester had been brought back to life during the apocalypse by the angels, he was the Angels first attempt at just skipping Dean as Michaels meat suit. Their logic being that he said yes to Michael once he would say yes again. That didn’t really work out so well. John had been hunting by himself since he came back.

Dean hadn’t seen his father since he came back to hunting after Lisa left him. He was actually pretty surprised to see him, “Hey Dad what are you doing here?” he said closing the door and taking his jacket off, before throwing it over one of the chairs that had been left in the house.

“I got a call from someone I served with back in Vietnam. His son is a marine and he’s stationed here on Lejeune, and well he was reported missing and is believed to have deserted. His dad didn’t believe it. They were talking on the phone right before he went missing and his dad said there is no way he would leave. According to him all his son wanted to do was be a marine.” John said while sipping on a beer.

“Dad showed up last night not long after you left. Which brings me to my next question: what happened to you Dean you’ve been gone almost 17 hours. You left around 7:30 its afternoon. Where were you Dean.” Sam asked, looking at Dean. 

Dean looked between his brother and his father both looking very annoyed, it was very rare that Dean would spend that much time with a girl after having sex. Usually after Dean would leave in the middle of the night before she woke up. This time Dean had no real answer why he stayed, it was some of the most fun he had, had with someone in a long time, and It was rare that Dean was with a woman that could keep up with him in bed.

Sitting down in one of the chairs Dean propped his feet on the table, “Judge all you want but I got some info on the case. So last night I drove around trying to find a bar but apparently a corrupt politician made sure that there are no bars in town. So I stopped at this little dinner, Best burger and pie I’ve ever had, and while their I meet this girl, and let me tell you she is something,” giving his best shit eating grin earning him an eye roll and a stern look from Sam and John respectively, “And she says, ‘hey I’m heading to a bar right now why don’t you just follow me there,’ and I figure why not. We get their have some laughs, some drinks and we started playing pool and let me tell you this girl is bad, she sunk the cue and the 8 ball when she went to break, and they were the only balls that really moved. But after that we go back to her place and have some fun.” Giving them an eyebrow wiggle, “5 times we had fun.”

John's stern “Dean.” And Sam’s, “Dude TMI.” Overlapped.

John pinched the bridge of his nose, “Dean get to the point.”

“Right so this morning I wake up and she’s gone and Kevin is in bed with me.”

“Whose Kevin?” they both ask in unison.

“Her dog,” waving his hand, “And when she walks back in, she asked about my tattoo,” tapping his shoulder, “And she tells me that apparently people all over the area are reporting seeing two small children wandering around at night. They come up to a person’s house or car asking to be let in, claiming that they are running from danger, here’s the kicker, they have black eyes.”

“Sounds like demons.” John says thoughtfully

“This is where it gets really weird, they don’t just enter apparently they need to be invited in. She encountered them and some of the people she works with have also, so what I’m thinking is we suit up as FBI, and go to that dinner she works at, cause she is off today, and talk to these teenagers who claim to have seen these kids.”

“Why would we go talk to them Dean?”

“Because apparently one of them has those kids on video, and whenever they are getting reported to the cops, they are dismissing the idea of these kids. Once again a corrupt politician.”

“Alright well head to this dinner around 4. If teens are seeing them then we have to wait until later when they are out of school.” John said.

“In the meantime, let's search for demonic kids I guess.” Sam said, opening up his computer.

***************

Viola was in her kitchen making a loaf of bread when the laptop started ringing with a skype call from one of her friends, Abby was air force and stationed out in California. They didn’t get to talk as much as they used too but the two women still talked almost every day, “Hey how you doing,” she asked looking at her friend.

“I’m good. California is alright. Better than North Carolina.” She said grinning, “What’s going on out there.”

“More of the Same. A bunch of people keep going missing and the Cops still aren’t doing anything. Most people are staying in at night. People are locking their doors at night for the first time in years.”

“God that’s horrible. Any luck on your search, for what’s going on.” She asked. After her run in with the kids Viola had told her everything and told her that if the cops weren’t going to do anything then she would.

“I’ve found a couple of things to protect people. I’m working on a few more permanent solutions. But until I hear back on a few things I’m kind of stuck on next steps.”

“Alright if you need help just call. I’m sure I can get back there in a day or two.”

“I know you would.” She says leaning down and propping her head on her hand, “So how have you been.” Grinning and wiggling her eyebrows at her best friend.

“Well Vi I’m doing shitty. Between work and school, I’m sexually frustrated and I need to get laid like yesterday. What about you?”

“I hooked up with this really hot guy last night.”

“Oh, tell me more.”

“He was tall, the greenest eyes I’ve ever seen. Strong jaw, and his biceps were impressive, this morning he held me up and we did it against the wall.”

“Nice. You actually let him spend the whole night with you?” she said shocked considering she usually kicked them to the curb after they were done.

“Oh yeah I did. This was easily the best sex I’ve ever had. This man knew what he was doing in bed. He was so good that I actually had sex with him 5 times.” 

Abby choked on whatever she was drinking, “5 TIMES?!”

“Yep we got back to my place and did it twice in the bed, then in the shower. This morning we did it against the wall and then again in the shower.” Grinning like the cat that got the canary, “I actually wouldn’t mind bringing him home for another night.”

“Oh no, are you starting to get feelings, say it isn’t so.” She said in an overly dramatic fashion. 

“No, I’m not getting feelings. It was just nice to have a guy in bed that knew what he was doing. Hell, you know that there is a fair amount of people here that don’t know what a clit is, and to make matters even better his oral game is top notch.” Winking at the camera, “I don’t really know anything about him. Hell, I couldn’t even tell you his last name, but the sex was good and do you wanna know the weirdest part of it all.”

“What?”

“Kevin liked him. Like I got up this morning and Kevin got into bed and cuddled up with him.”

Abby was clearly speechless, “Are you kidding me he doesn’t even like me that much.”

“Right?!” she said but was interrupted by her phone singing from across the room.

“You go get that babe, I really should eat something and go to bed, Love you.”

“Love you too.” She said ending the Skype call and picking up her cell phone.

**********

Dean, Sam and John were all suited up and getting ready to walk into the dinner. It was just after 4:30 in the afternoon and they hoped that they would be able to find out more about what was going on in this town. What they had learned so far was able to give them a clear idea of what kind of thing they were hunting but sadly it only narrowed down the list so far. They hoped that something the kids could tell them would lead them to what these creatures were and how to stop them from hurting anymore people.

The Three men walked in and took stock of the place, there were only two customers, a couple sitting on a booth against the wall with a plate of fries and a milkshake with two straws. Employee wise there were a couple of people there, one was a youngish girl about 17, who was standing at the register and had a boot on her foot that was propped up on a chair, there were two behind the counter one boy one girl both looking about 16 or 17. From the kitchen they could hear 3 distinct voices, all sounding fairly young.

They walked up to the two at the counter and all pulled out their fake IDs, “Hello is there a manager around, I’m Agent Perry, this is Agent Smith and Agent Mercury.” Dean said gesturing to his father and brother restfully.

“Oh shit. FBI,” the guy said, looking both confused and excited, he turned towards the window that led to the kitchen, and shouted, “HEY SATAN THE FEDS ARE HERE.”

The young girl looked at him with a mix of annoyance and fondness, “Why must you call mom Satan?”

“Because she is her Satanic majesty,” he responded with a grin earning an eye roll from the girl and confused and annoyed looks from the Agents.

“Jackson, I swear to God this better not be another one of your stupid. . ..” the voice stopped as she walked out of the kitchen. The manager, the one the kid, Jackson, had called Satan was Viola. She was wearing basically the Same outfit today, this time the shirt was green. Her lips were painted the Same bright red as yesterday, they were set in a stern frown and she starred them down like she could look into their soul and knew they were lying.  
‘SHIT’

“Agents.” She said crossing her arms over her chest and staring them all down, “What are you doing here?”

After a moment Sam took the lead, “Yes ma’am, I’m Agent Mercury, this is Agent Smith and Agent Perry. We were hoping we could talk to you about a couple of things.”

She raised one eyebrow at them, before grinning in a way that really told Dean what she thought about what was going on, “Well, Agents, let me see your badges real quick,” she said extending her hand in a way that left no room for arguing. 

They each handed over their badges, and she examined each with an eye that said she was looking for one thing to be out of place. After a tense minute she handed them back to them. “Jackson take these Agents back to my office. I'll be with them in just a moment.” She said locking her eyes with Dean, her look reminding him in a way of hell, all fire “If you gentlemen wouldn’t mind following Jackson back to the office, I just need to finish what I was working on.”

The three Agents followed the kid back and he opened a door for them into a small office space. There was a desk with a computer and a chair along with filing cabinets that filled up a good reminder of the space. After the kid left the door closed and it left them with very little room for them.

“We are so screwed?” Dean said looking out the small window on the door for any sign that someone was coming.

“Why's that Dean.” John asked, staring his son down.

“The manager, that’s who I slept with last night.”

“Dude I thought you said she was supposed to be off today?” Sam whispered, shouted at Dean, “No wonder she looked so suspicious of us.”

“Did you tell her anything that could get us arrested?” John asked a bit of worry in his voice.

“Nothing too specific. You know the base stuff you say to get a girl to sleep with you. I kept it vague but she might be suspicious about the fact that I’m working with someone with the Same name as the brother I told her about.” Dean Said looking at Sam. “I also talked about monsters, so she probably thinks that’s why we are here. Which yeah we are.”

“Dean do you realise just how badly you screwed us.” John started but was cut off by Viola walking into the office.

***************

Watching as Jackson walked the three Agents into the office, she walked over to a spot in the kitchen where she knew that she could watch the office door but they wouldn’t be able to see her. Pulling out her smart phone she opened google and started to look for anything on what to do in this situation.

After a minute she had an idea of the legal place she was in. She was sure that they were here to talk to some of her kids about their interaction with those kids with the black eyes. They were all under the age of 18, so she wasn’t going to let them force the kids to talk, and there was no way they were going to talk to them without her being there.

Just as she was about to walk to the office her gut told her to search one more thing. Opening up the search bar she typed ‘FBI Dean’ the first thing that popped up was a photo of the man she had sex with only this picture was a mug shot claiming he was on the FBIs most wanted list. A little more research showed that he was believed dead back in 2008 along with his brother Sam, who looked just like one of the other ‘Agents’ that were in her office. Looking into their crimes she finds that they claim that they were fighting the supernatural.

Realizing she had a choice to make she decides that the best thing she could do was talk to them. Find out what they know. There was something supernatural hurting people in her town and while she was planning to fight it, she had no clue what to do. Taking a deep breath to calm her nerves she walked into an enclosed space where two of the three people are potential serial killers … great. 

**********

Dean, Sam, and John turned to the door when it opened and looked at the woman who walked in, her arms crossed over her chest. “So, let me guess … you want to interview the kids who work here who claim to have seen kids walking around with black eyes.”

The three stood there a little shocked that she said it so out right, John was the first one to snap out of it, “Yes one of the missing people was on the phone and according to his family he claimed to see 2 children matching the description you gave Agent Perry. We believe that we might be able to learn more about these supposed kids by talking to people who have claimed to see them.” John said in his Agent voice.

“I understand that. This is my community and I will help in any way I can. But all my people are minors.” She says maintaining eye contact with John, “So this is how it’s going to go, you may interview my kids, but they have the right to say no to talking to you. They can walk away if they want to. I will be sitting with them during the interview the entire time. Those are the terms if you don’t like it you will have to get a court order to get the names out of me, and go through their parents to get the story. Take it or leave it.”

Dean was a little shocked he had never seen anyone tell his father how this was going to go like she just did. The look on her face was complete calm, almost daring them to challenge her on this.

“Sounds fair.”

A smile crossed her face, “Perfect. Go out to the dining room, there is a round table go sit there and I will bring them out.” Taking a step out holding the door for them, watching them walk out the entire way.  
The three men sat down at the table, after a few minutes they watched her walk over to the girl who was behind the counter. After talking to her for a minute she walked back into the kitchen. The girl she had talked to walked over to them, “The boss said to get y'all a drink what would you like.”

The three men said coffee and she walked off coming back a minute later with three mugs and a pot of coffee filling each up and handing them over to the Agents. “There you go she said it’s in the house.” Walking back to the counter she started to tend to the other customers that had entered the diner. After a minute Viola came out with a young man they had seen in the kitchen and the two of them heading to the table sitting down across from the Agents.

“This interview stops if either of us don’t like the questions you ask.” She says looking at them all with a critical eye.

Dean Clears his throat before looking at the young man, “What’s your name?”

“My name is Johnathan Strode. I’m 17.” He says, looking nervous.

“Nice to meet you Johnathan. So basically, we just want you to tell us about when you encountered the kids. Well ask you a few questions if we have any. Sound alright to you.”

He nods his head before saying, “Yes sir. So, five days ago I was home alone. My dad is a marine and he was in the field. Mom died when I was a kid so it’s just me and him. I was up late working on a project for school when I heard a knock on the front door. I thought it was weird cause it was almost one A.M. I looked out the peep hole and saw two small kids.”

John interrupts him, “What did the kids look like?”

“Um they were young, one boy, one girl. The oldest looking one was at most 8, she had blond hair and was wearing a … um …. dress maybe a dark green. The other one was a boy maybe 6 dark brown hair and was wearing shorts and a t-shirt both were also a dark color. I opened the door. The screen door was still closed and locked. I asked them what was going on and they told me that their mom got into an accident. They kept looking at the ground and I couldn’t understand why they came to my house. The driveway is behind a locked gate the driveway is almost a mile long and the road has houses so much closer. They kept saying they needed help and while I knew that something was off, I just kept hearing this voice in my head telling me to let them in that it couldn’t hurt they were only children. I was about to let them in when they looked up and I saw that their eyes were completely black it was as if someone photoshopped their eyes out only it was real life..” he ran his hands threw his hair, the fear clear on his face, “Once I saw that I screamed and slammed the door closed. I locked it. I couldn’t sleep for the rest of the night. They kept banging on the doors and windows, even the windows on the second floor. I didn’t leave the house for the next two days.”

Sam cleared his throat, “Now you said they were knocking on a second story window, do you know how they would do that.”

“I have no clue but I saw them. The ladder was locked in the shed. There was no way for me to see them standing outside my window like they were. The window is on the second floor on the back of the house. When you walk from the back porch to the ground you have to walk down almost a full flight of stairs. That’s way too high and there’s nothing to stand on out there.”

Dean was the next one to speak, “Have you ever seen those kids before or since.”

He shakes his head, “No I hadn’t seen them before. Sometime I feel like I’m being watched and I’ll see them out of the corner of my eye, watching me, but they disappear just as suddenly as they appear.”

Sam looked at the other Agents, “I don’t have any more questions, if you guys don’t,” looking back and forth, “I don’t think we have any more questions. Thank you for talking with us.”

“No problem. I just hope you find out what’s going on.” He says standing up and walking away.

She stood up and looked at them, “I’ll go grab the next one” she walked away from them. She walked up to the kid that they had talked too when they first walked into the diner. The two walked over and sat down. 

“So, Agents, Satan tells me that you wanna know about the black-eyed kids.”

The three stared at him in shock at how brassey he was. His boss pinched the bridge of her nose, “Jackson.” She said her voice sharp and exasperated.

John cleared his throat, “Just tell us everything you remember about when you encountered the kids please.” 

“So, it was 10 days ago I was at home babysitting my little sister while my mom was at her pottery class. I had just put her to bed when I heard a knock at the front door. Mom often forgets her house keys so I didn’t think anything of it. I went to open the door and I saw these two kids. They were looking at the ground and said they needed help. One was a young boy and the other was a young girl. The oldest looking one was at most 8, she had blond hair and was wearing a dress it looked like it was dark green. The other one was a boy maybe 6 dark brown hair and was wearing shorts and a t-shirt. The shirt was black and the shorts. were also a dark color. They asked to come in but I told them no, they were so calm even though they said they were in danger. I started to close the door because I refused to break my mom’s rules and that’s when they lifted their heads and I saw their eyes. All black nothing else. I slammed the door and locked it, then I went to go grab some holy water.”

“Holy water?” the three Agents said in unison.

“Yeah it’s supposed to work on demons. But when I went to throw it on them, they were gone and it landed on my mom.” For the first time since starting the story he looked genuinely scared.

Dean cleared his throat, “So have you seen them before or since?”

“I haven’t seen them before, but I think I’ve seen them since.”

“You think?”

“There has been a couple of times where I feel like I’m being watched and I think I see them out of the corner of my eye but I wonder if they are really there or if I’m only seeing them because I want to believe that what I saw that night was real.” He shook his head, “Mom said that I’ve been marked by a demonic entity.”

“Why would your mother say that?” Sam asked.

“Mom well …. She’s a reformed nun.”

The statement caused John to choke on his coffee. After a moment he managed to clear his throat and look at the teen, “I’m sorry what?”

“Mom joined a convent when she was 19. When she was 25, she left after she met my dad and they fell in love. And while she’s no longer a nun she still believes in all of that and according to her when I opened the door, I invited an evil entity into my life. And that it’s a good thing that I didn’t let them into the house because there is no telling what would have happened then.”

Dean looked between his brother and his father before clearing his throat, “Tell me have you ever experimented with drugs or anything Satanic.?”

As soon as the question left his mouth Viola sat up straight and gave him a look that could kill, “Agent!” she said in a voice that reminded Dean of the one his Mom would use on him when he started to do something wrong.

“Mom won’t even let movies like that into the house. The worst thing I’ve ever done is driving my manager crazy. I’ve never touched drugs and I’ve never even touched a Ouija board.” He said.

John nodded his head while writing in his note book, “I don’t have any questions unless you two do.” Both Sam and Dean shock their heads no, “Alright thank you for talking to us.”

Jackson left and Viola starred Dean down, “You need to watch yourself Agent, we do what we can to make this a safe work environment for these kids. I won’t have you accusing them of drugs or of being Satanist. Do I make myself clear?” Dean nodded his head as Viola stood up and walked away from the table to walk into the back kitchen.

“This Viola seems to know more than she’s letting on.” John whispered looking at his sons.

“What do you mean dad?” Sam asked looking back and forth between his family and the door she walked through.

“The way she was looking at Dean and you. The way she’s holding herself and keeping one hand under the table at all times. And did you notice her apron, I think she has a small caliber gun in her pocket that she is pointing at us.”

“Why would you say that?” Dean said

“I think that she knows we aren’t FBI and is trying to get an idea of what we know.”

“Then why would she let us talk to these kids. She’s clearly very protective of them.” Dean said, pointing out something pretty obvious.

“I don’t know. You said she has seen these demons right. Maybe she’s trying to hunt them herself and is pumping us for information.” Sam said as she walked out with a guy they talked before the two of them walked over to the girl at the register. After a moment the Viola walked over with the girl who was at the register when they walked in.

“Agents this is the last one she the one I mentioned has those kids on video.” Viola said sitting down next to her.

John cleared his throat and looked at the girl, “Just tell us in your own words what happened.” 

“Alright my name is Becky. Four nights ago, I was on a run. I’m on the school’s cross-country track team and I was training for a marathon that’s coming up. I live near the park and there is a nature trail there that’s a great place to run. It’s got lights up, the roots aren’t too bad and it’s in a safe area. So, I was running it at about 7 pm. And I felt like I was being watched the entire time. The sun was just starting to set when I started but by the time, I was almost done with my first lap of it, it was dark out. I heard what sounded like a voice talking, and I stopped to look around and that’s when I saw them, these two kids. One girl one boy walks out of the woods and something about them just made my blood run cold. They were looking at the ground as they walked out of the tree line but then they looked up and I saw their eyes. Nothing but black. I ran away and every time I looked over my shoulder there they were. I tripped over a root. But it didn’t matter. I got up and it felt like my foot was on fire but I just kept running till I got home and locked the door. I peeked out through the window and saw them walk up onto my porch and beg me to let them in. I didn't, I just sat there with my back against the door until my family got home.”

Sam looked up at her writing as he spoke, “Is that what happened to your foot?”

“Yeah doctor said I shattered my foot that night.”

“Now you said as soon as you saw them your blood ran cold. The other people we talked to said they felt oddly calm. Why were you immediately scared?” John asked

“It’s not the first time I’ve seen them. Dad is military. We moved around a lot, a few years back we were in Texas and this Same thing happened there. Kids knocking on doors and cars and people going missing. Some thought it was the work of gangs but I knew better. They came to my house one night and they knocked. I closed the door and didn’t let them in.”

“Was it the Same ones as last time?” Dean asked

“No. The one here are white, the ones I saw in Texas were native American.”

John looked at the scared kid in front of him, “Your boss said you have them on video?”

“Yeah.” She pulled out her phone and messed with it for a moment before setting it down in front of them, “I wear a go pro while running at night it gives me a chance to get a better idea of where I’m falling short when running.” Setting it down she pressed play.

They watched as the video showed exactly what she described. The video was about 20 minutes long and allowed them a clear view of the two kids. They looked just like how they were described and where just as unnerving as they had been led to believe.

Once the video ended Sam looked up at her, “Can you email this to me?” she nodded and handed the phone to him so he could put down the email address. Once he confirmed that the video was there he looked at her, “Did anything else happen that night.”

She looked down at her lap clearly nervous, “They knew my name. I don’t know how but when I heard the voice, they were calling my name.” the girl was trembling in fear, her breathing had picked up and her face was pale.

Viola turned and started to talk softly to her, rubbing her back in “Relax just match my breathing.” It took a few minutes but the girl calmed down enough that her face wasn’t a ghostly white anymore. “Do you wanna keep going or do you wanna stop.”

“I wanna finish this.” She looked up at the Agents, “Did you have any more questions for me?”

John cleared his throat, “Just one, have you seen them since.”

She nodded her head, “I’ll see them out of the corner of my eye. I’ll be doing something and I’ll get this feeling like I’m being watched. I’ll look around and see them standing off in the distance just watching me. The Same thing happened last time I saw them. They just stand there watching me.”

“Thank you I don’t have any more questions for you.” He stopped and pulled out a business card and handed it to her, “If you see them again, or if you remember anything call this number.” She nodded her head before getting up and walking back over to the register.

Once she was gone, Viola turned and looked at the Agents, “That was the last of the kids that have seen these things. Did you have any questions for me?”

Sam looked at her and smiled, “Yes you told Agent Perry the story but I would like to hear it myself if you don’t mind.”

“Hi, Viola Corbin. So, I was driving home from work; it was about 8 days ago. I was driving past the old Murphy’s cow farm when I saw these two kids walking down the side of the road, it was about 1 am on Monday night. I was concerned because it was a school night, my first thought was there must be something wrong, they were young the oldest looking one was at most 8, she had blond hair and was wearing a dress it was a mossy green color. The other one was a boy, maybe 5 or 6 dark brown hair and was wearing shorts that looked black and a t-shirt that was a dark blue. I pulled over and asked if they were alright. They were so calm, they kept their eyes to the ground, and they spoke with a monotone voice, but they kept saying that they needed help that they were running from danger, They wanted me to let them into my car, and take them home, there was a part of me that didn’t want to but this voice kept saying, ‘what harm could it do, after all they’re only children.’ It was like this weird calm settled over me and just as I was about to let them in, they looked up and their eyes were all black, no white no color, it was like someone photoshopped out where their eyes should be. Once I saw it a hit the gas and got the hell out of there.”

“You said it was 8 days ago, did you tell any of the kids that we talked to who saw them after you about this encounter and did you hear about it before you saw them.”

“Jackson was the first one who saw them. He told me something weird had happened but he didn’t give me any real details until after I saw them myself. When we talked about it, I asked him if he told anyone about it and according to him, he only told his mom and a Priest about the encounter. I asked Becky about what happened to her foot and she told me the whole story the day after it happened and I asked her not to tell the other kids about it, so it wouldn’t freak them out. That same night I also heard the story from Johnathan. None of the others have said anything about seeing them so I don’t know if they know about them. They just know that people keep going missing.”

“Now the others report feeling like they are being watched and claim to have seen them since the encounter. Have you also had the Same experience?” John asked, practically staring her down.

“I’ll see them sometimes as I’m walking to my car after work watching me from the forest across the street. And my dog has been getting really anxious at night. This didn’t start until the night after I saw the kids. There was one night when I sounded like there was someone walking around the house knocking on the walls. I was too afraid to check but the next morning there were two sets of footprints in my flower beds that looked like they belonged to small children. They were barefoot, not shoe prints.” She pulled out her phone and showed them a couple of pictures, “I took these the next morning it had rained the afternoon prior and these are from my flower bed in the backyard, as Agent Perry can tell you I have a fence that goes around my backyard. If you’d like I can send it to you.”

Sam smiled at her, “Thank you, you can just send it to Agent Perry’s number.”

A faint blush crossed her face “I didn’t get his number.”

He extended his hand, “Here I’ll fix that.” After a moment he handed the phone back to her, “There you go and saved the number into your phone for you.”

“Thank you.” She said as another woman walked over and sat down next to her, “Hey Kathleen.”

“Viola, Jackson told me you were talking to some Agents.” She said before turning to them, “Do you mind if I borrow her for a moment I just need to get a sit-rep from her real quick.”

“Your good I don’t think we have any more questions for you. We’ll call you if that changes.” John said before the Agents got up and walked out the door.

Once the three of them were outside John turned to his sons, “She diffidently knows more than she’s letting on. I think we should follow her. I get the feeling that if we do that, we are going to find out just what that is.”

“Alright. Dad, why don’t you and me keep an eye on her Sam, why don’t you go back to the house and do some more research and see if anything we learned can tell us anything.”

Nodding in agreement Sam took the keys to John's truck while Dean and John got into the Impala and parked it in a place so they could keep an eye on the lot to see when she leaves.

***************

“Viola pulled Kathleen into the office shutting and locking the door. “I know you have questions. Those Agents are asking questions about all of the disappearances that are going on around town.”

“Why did they talk to you and some of the kids.”

“I’m not sure I met one of the Agents last night and I guess something I said sounded filmier to what someone else said. They wanted to know about the kids’ people, they are claiming to see with the black eyes.”

At the mention of the kids Kathleen’s face went pale, “I know I saw them last night. I don’t know if I buy that those kids are the reason so many people are going missing but I don’t really wanna find out.”

“Yeah I know the kids that have seen them are really shaken up. I thought Becky was going to have a panic attack when she was telling the Agents about what happened when she saw them.”

“God that poor girl.” She said taking a peek out the window at the office, “I know you were supposed to be off today so now that I’m here you can go home. I know Cassandra needed you to cover but I’ve got it from here.”

“Alright I’ll see you later.” Turning she grabbed her keys and bag from the desk and walked out to her car. Looking around she didn’t see Deans black Impala, she allowed herself to breathe a sigh of relief. Sitting down in her car she pulled her small revolver out of the front pocket of her apron, placing it into a lock box in her bag. Pulling out her phone she sent a text to Sal letting him know she would be there soon. Pulling out of the lot she watched her rear-view mirror for any sign of a car following her. She took the long way home making a few unnecessary turns finally relaxing when she didn’t see anyone following her.

Her trip home took twice as long as usual but she was convinced that she was safe. Running inside she changed into a pair of jeans, a pair of converses, and a t-shirt with a flannel thrown over it. Running out to the shed she grabbed a crate with a few things that were necessary for what she was going to do next and loaded it into her car. Getting back in she started towards the bar.

***************

Dean followed her at a distance keeping as far back as possible to avoid being seen. He watched as she took multiple turns seemingly at random.

“The girl is smart, she’s trying to make sure you aren’t following her.” John said as they watched her move, through the streets of town. He had at some point gotten a map of the town and was looking at it, “Don’t follow her on this next turn keep going straight the road loops around.” Doing as he said they came to a stop at a light at the other end of the road she turned and watched her go straight.

“I think she’s heading to her house.”

“Do you remember where it is.”

Nodding his head, he headed towards her house. Getting there before her he pulled the car in the overgrowth of trees down the road just past her house, hiding it from view. They watched as she pulled into her driveway and headed inside. Ten minutes later she walked out of the house a heavy looking crate in her hands. She loaded it into the trunk of the car as the sun started to set, before pulling out of the driveway and heading away from where Dean had hidden the Impala. Following at a distance Dean Recognized the path she was taking, “She’s heading to the bar.”

“Why is she headed there?” John asked as his phone started to ring, “It's Sam.” After a minute he got off the phone and turned to Dean, “Sam has something, we know where she’s at let’s go get him.”

***************

Night had fallen by the time the Winchesters had gotten back to the Bar. She was doing something but Dean couldn’t figure out what, in the crate she had Water, salt, along with a few other odds and ends that he couldn’t identify from the distance that they were watching her from.

“I think she’s performing a blocking spell.” Sam said watching what she was doing.

“What’s a blocking spell?” John asked, turning to look at his son in the back seat.

“That’s what I found. A blocking spell is a spell that a person places on a building or place to keep demonic entity’s out. The water in that jug would have to be holy water, but not just any holy water, but water blessed by a Pope. It's boiled and mixed with salt. The water is then poured in a line across the threshold of a building, a rosary is dipped in the water and crossed Infront of the threshold while the spell is spoken. It's then sealed with blood. The person cuts their hand and mixes their blood with the water and draws a cross over top of the door. That ties the blocking spell in with the person’s life. The place is protected as long as that person stays alive.” Sam said reading from a book he had gotten his hands on.

“So why is she doing this spell here?”

“I don’t know. At a bar anyone can walk in. you don’t need an invitation. Maybe the demons can just walk in and take anyone they want.”

They watched as she walked into the bar, coming out a few minutes later with a large pot. They watched as she poured it along the threshold, as she was holding the rosary up, the sound of her speaking Latin coming through the open car window Dean saw the forms of two children step onto the front porch of the bar. Dean sat up straight in shock.

“Look.” He said turning the Impala on. The roar of her engine startled Viola turning to see where the sound came from, instead she saw the kids walking towards her. Dean gunned the engine as she dropped what she was holding and started to run off the porch. Dean Pulled up and stopped the car just long enough for Sam to grab Viola by the waist and drag her into the back seat of the Impala. He didn’t even wait for Sam to close the door just hit the gas letting the momentum close the door for him.

As he drove away Dean looked into the rear-view mirror and saw her fight Sam. Throwing her head back causing blood to gush from his nose, she fought him for a moment before getting behind Sam her arm wrapped around his neck. Her other hand pulled what looked like a pen out of her pocket and held it against his throat.

“I’ve got a pen knife. One wrong move and your brother will be bleeding out of his carotid artery Winchester.” She said clearly scared.

“Don’t you hurt my brother.” Dean said, continuing to drive down the road at top speed.

She laughed for a moment, “You’re worried about ME hurting your brother. I know who you are. Sam and Dean Winchester. Your serial killers, believed dead by the FBI. You were at the top of their most wanted list.”

“We aren’t the bad guys Viola.” Sam said clearly, trying to calm her down.

She tightened her hold on his neck, “Quiet. Why should I believe you? You walked in and lied about being FBI. You kidnapped me. Give me one reason why I should trust you.”

“Well we saved you from those demons didn’t you.” Dean said, “Look I understand why you wouldn’t believe us. Hell, I wouldn’t believe us if I was in your shoes, but we want the Same thing, to get rid of the demons that are hurting people in your town.” Looking up he locked eyes with her, through the mirror, “Me and Sam, we’re hunters. We hunt monsters, like those kids with the black eyes. We travel cross country saving people, hunting things. Sometimes we have to lie to learn enough about what’s going on to find the thing but know that when we leave the monsters are dead.”

The car was quiet after Dean's speech the only sound being the roar of the engine. After a few minutes Viola nodded her head and released Sam sitting down on the seat next to him, “Alright, so how do we kill them?”

This time John pipped up, “Oh no there's no we in this. You are not a hunter, and you just tried to kill my son.”

She waved a dismissive hand, “Its only attempted murder. And besides the fact that I have intel that you don’t. and the only way you’ll learn it is by letting me work with you.”

“Like what, the blocking spell?” Sam asked.

She looked a little taken aback before smiling, “Amongst other things. Also, in case it wasn’t clear; those things are after me. They know that I’m the one keeping them out of public places, I’m the one putting measures in place to keep people safe. At best I’m an asset at worst I’m a liability.”

“Fine you can help.” Dean said after a minute, “But if we get caught by the cops, we aren’t busting you out.”

She shrugged, “No problem, I’m a helpless female and your three guys that have a track record of murdering people, worst comes to worst I’ll say I was forced.”

The three men stared at her, the shock clear on their faces, before Dean spoke up, “Alright sounds like a plan. So, what do you got?”

“Let’s head to my house. I have all my notes there.”

“Alright fine. But while I’m driving, I start talking.”

“So, I lied. The first account of these kids I heard about was about 15 days ago. This guy Jimmy comes in every so often, he lives in a tent under the bridge that connects Onslow and Carteret county. He came in one morning and he looked really scared. According to him this strange fog came in. He had climbed into a tree when he heard footsteps, thinking that the Sheriffs were coming to run him off again. Instead he saw two kids. From what he said they seem to be the same ones I saw. They walked into town and right under the tree he was in they stopped, looked up with their black eyes and smiled at him. They then walked away the fog disappearing with them. The next day he came into the dinner and bought a cup of coffee. He seemed really off and that’s when he told me this. I didn’t believe him at first.” She stopped as they pulled into her driveway, “Come inside quickly.”

They four of them went into the house quickly, locking the doors behind them, following behind her as she unlocked what looked like a second bedroom leading them in, they saw dozens of open books scraps of papers pinned to the walls along with photos and bits of information.

Walking over she grabbed a piece of paper before turning and looking at them, “The day after I saw the kids, I went to talk to him and that’s when I found him dead.” Handing the paper over they saw that it was a picture of a young guy, dead on the ground, his eyes were open with the eyeballs hanging out of the socket. Blood was running down his face out of his eyes, ears, nose and mouth. There were scratches along his exposed arms that looked like claw marks, the marks were along his chest also. “I called the cops and they said it was suicide by drug overdose. I know someone who works in the corners lab and apparently there was no trace of any drugs in his system. I’m sure that those kids did this to him.”

Sam handed the photo back to her, “That’s terrible. Is there anything else you know?”

“Yeah some of the farmers are claiming that their cattle have been getting spooked more recently, and most claim that they have found a couple of cows dead. I saw one of them, it looked just like what happened to Jimmy.” She said handing them another photo this time of a mutilated cow, “Upon doing further research I found that while stories of what some cultures called soulless children have been around for centuries each having different names for them, the story of the black eyed children only originated in the 90’s. There were a couple of accounts in the years following but back in May 2007 accounts of these kids started to pick up steam. Where before there were only a handful of cases around the world every year, there are dozens of towns where most of the residents are claiming to have seen them every year. In my research just last year around the world I found accounts of over 25 community’s terrorized by these things.”

Sam looked at the notes she had collected skimming over it for a moment before looking up at her, “Did you find anything about how to get rid of them.

“Not quite. I found some documents but they were written in ancient Sumerian. And while I can read bits of a few languages that is way out of my area of expertise. I did send it to a professor who is supposedly an expert on it. But I haven’t heard anything back yet. I did manage to find the blocking spell though. That one was a little easier to translate.”

“Can you send it to me? I know someone who might be able to read it.”

Nodding her head, “Sure thing.”

Dean was watching the conversation while skimming over Jimmy’s autopsy report, “How did you get your hands on this?”

She shrugged, “What can I say it’s a small town, it’s a pretty open secret who has access to things like this, I just used my charm to get my hands on it.”

John meanwhile had been quite looking over the scraps of information hanging along the wall, “Did you find any common factors.”

“Nothing yet. They go to houses and cars, anything that can be locked, other than that nothing on who they tend to target, they go to young or old, men or women, they don’t care about borders they go after any race. The only thing I can’t figure out is why they killed Jimmy like they did. Like in every town they visit they kill animals but I’ve found little to no account of them mutilating people like they did him. People who see them and tell their story didn’t let them in. and I’ve found no account from people who have let them in.”

Sam walked back into the room getting off the phone, “I talked to Bobby, he said he encountered some of these years back. The only way to kill them is to stab them through the heart with a tree grown on consecrated ground. He also said it must be blessed with a few things and that he didn’t remember but he would get back to me on that.”

“Great where are we going to find a tree that was grown on consecrated ground?” Dean said.

“I mean North Carolina is one of the original colonies. Hundreds of churches were built in that time. Surely one of them must have a tree that has grown on consecrated ground in the last like 200 some odd years.

John shrugged, “I mean she’s got a point. Let’s start researching, Sam why don’t you and me head back to that bar and grab her car along with the supplies that she left there, Dean you and Viola start researching.”

“Sounds good to me.” She said handing John her car keys, “Take these. Also, I should probably apologize for trying to kill you Sam. And pointing a gun at you.”

“Don’t worry about it.” Sam said before stopping, “What when did you point a gun at me?”

“At the restaurant. Sorry.”

Sam laughed as he and John headed out of the house. Dean turned to her smiling, “So do you have a computer I can borrow?”

Walking out of the room with Dean following close behind her, “Yeah it’s in my room let me go grab it real quick.”

Dean sat down on the couch enjoying how the comfortable thing practically swallowed him. Looking around getting a better look at the place he saw that the house was really nice. It was decorated in a way that made it feel homey. Everything had a place but it looked lived in in a way that Lisa’s house never did. Viola walked out of her room, Kevin following closely behind, with two laptops in her hand passing one to Dean she sat down next to him on the couch. Kevin climbed up and laid down between them.

Opening the computer, he saw that the internet was already up on a porn site. Grinning he turned the screen to face her, “Well, well, well I guess someone hasn’t been too busy trying to find a way to get rid of those monsters.”

She blushed in a way he hadn’t seen on her before reaching for the computer while Dean kept it away laughing, “I wonder what kind of porn you like to watch.” He said clicking around for a moment.

She quickly pulled the computer out of his hand, her face red in embarrassment, “Look I can explain…” she stopped clearly not sure what to say, as she closed her browser.

Dean smiled at her, “Don’t worry nothing wrong with porn.” Taking the computer back from her, “I mean after all we have similar tastes.” Winking at her, he laughed as she hit him with a folded-up magazine.

“God you’re an ass.” She said rolling her eyes at Dean, “I’m starting to regret this.”

“Aww you know you’re enjoying this. Heck if you were doing this by yourself you wouldn’t have any entertainment.”

“I’ll have you know that Kevin is twice as much fun as you.” She said. At the mention of his name Kevin moved stretching out over the two of them, his head on her lap, his butt on Deans, his tail wagging hitting the hunter in the face. “I swear Kevin I have never seen you so attached to anyone I bring over before.”

Dean used one of his hands to stop the tail from hitting him in the face, “I don’t know if I appreciate him being this cuddly with me.”

Rolling her eyes at him, “Oh be quiet and get to work.”

Over the next hour the two of them worked in a comfortable silence the only sounds in the room being the typing of the keyboard and the snoring from the dog. The comfortable stillness was broken by John and Sam walking back into the house not bothering to knock. At the sight of the two walking in unwelcomed Kevin jumped up from the couch growling at them. The hairs along his back raised. He stood ready to pounce on them if they made the wrong move.

“KEVIN.” Viola said, walking over to the dog, “Heel.” Her calm attitude and stern order seemed to calm him back down. He stops instantly before walking over to the dog bed in the corner of the room before laying down.

Once he was calm, she walked back over and sat on the couch, picking up the computer she had thrown to the side, “Sorry about him, have a seat.” She said gesturing to the two chairs that she had. They sat down, both eyeing Kevin, who was already asleep again, with a wary eye.

“Dean mentioned you had a dog; he didn’t say how big he was.” John said clearly uncomfortable.

Dean watched as she rolled her eyes, “He might be big, but he’s a softy, you just freaked him out when you walked in unannounced. There’s very few people he’s instantly nice too.” Giving them a pointed stare, “Now I think I have something, there are the ruins of an old catholic church about 2 hours away from here, built back in 1775. The grounds were consecrated before it was built and it was the largest church in the state until it was burned down during the civil war.”

“Why was it burnt down?” Sam asked, looking at her.

“According to this it was burnt down because church leaders had been using tunnels built during the revolution to help slaves on the underground railroad. It was built with stone so most of the building was still standing. It was fixed up, and in the years following the civil war church leaders allowed it to be one of the first non-segregated churches in the country. On New Year’s Eve of 1899, a group of angry KKK members burned it down again, locking hundreds of people inside as they burned alive. Ten years later it was found that where the altar of the church had once stood a tree was starting to grow. It’s still there to this day.”

“So, if we head there we should be able to get what we need for the weapons.” Sam said looking at the pictures on her screen of the shell of the church and the tree. “Then we just need Bobby to get back with us on the rest of the ingredients.”

Opening her email to see if the professor had responded yet she perked up, “So my contact emailed me back. So according to him, we need a stick from a tree grown on consecrated grounds…”

“Yeah we knew that.” John butted in.

She turned and shot him a glare, “Yes we do now if you would let me finish. It must be dipped in Angelic blood and scorched with the fires from heaven. Then dunked in waters blessed by a fallen priest. Great so where are we going to get Angel blood, and what does fires from heaven mean?”

Sam pipped up, “Dean you can call Cas we can get Angel blood from him.”

“Wait, you guys know an Angel. How?” the confusion clear on her face.

“Cas pulled me out of hell a few years ago. He also helped us stop the Apocalypse.” Dean said very calmly like this was something that happened every other Tuesday for him.

“You went to hell?! The Apocalypse happened?”

Dean placed a comforting hand on her shoulders, “Don’t worry I’ll explain it later. In the meantime, what does fires from heaven mean?”

Sam thought for a moment before it seemed to dawn on him, “Holy oil. We still have some in the trunk, right?”

“We do. So now all we need is a fallen priest.”

“That I can handle.” Viola said with a smile on her face, “My neighbor Mr. Higgins, he was kicked out of the priesthood after he took his oaths.”

Sam leaned forwards, “Why was he kicked out?”

“According to his brother he started an orgy with a bunch of nuns and knocked up a few of them. So, there wouldn’t be a scandal, they kicked him out, very hush hush. I actually have some holy water that he blessed for me in my closet.” Pointing to the small door behind the front door.

“Well then I guess we have a plan then.” John said, “Tomorrow me and Dean will go get the stake, Sam you try and figure out where these things are hiding.”

“Excuse me?” she snapped, “I’m helping on this too. How about this, Me and Dean will go get the stake and Sam and you can look for where the kids are. There is safety in numbers and I can’t pretend to be FBI like y'all can. Also, I’ve been to that church before so I know where it’s at and I know how to get there without the local PD knowing.”

“You’re a civilian not a hunter.”

“You say that but I think I am in fact a hunter, because let’s see I found out about a supernatural threat, identified what it is, discovered how it operates, and learned how to kill it. Other than stabbing those things in the heart I think I’m a hunter.” She said ticking off each thing with her figure, “Also think those things have it out for me personally, so even if I am a quote, ‘Civilian’ then I’m just something to make your life more difficult.”

John threw his hands up in defeat, “Fine whatever.” Leaning forwards, he braced his elbows on his knees and started to rub his temples, “If you get yourself killed see if I care. We should probably get back to where we are staying tonight. We are going to need our sleep tomorrow.”

“Where are you staying?”

Dean stood up from the couch stretching for a moment, “We are kind of squatting.”

“Why don’t you four stay here tonight. Given what I read about these things I don’t think they would need an invitation into what I’m assuming is an abandoned house. You four could stay here. I don’t have a lot of room but it would be safer, plus I have running water, something I’m assuming you don’t have where you’re staying.”

They seemed to consider it for a moment before Sam spoke up, “Are you sure it wouldn’t be an inconvenience?”

She waved a dismissive hand, “If it was, I wouldn’t have extended the invitation. This couch if you remove the cushions has a fold out bed. And in my second bedroom I have a futon that isn’t too bad. And I think I have an air mattress somewhere.” She said for the first time looking a little bit unsure.

“That will be fine.” Dean said getting comfortable on the couch again.

“Great!” she said standing up and clapping her hands together pointedly ignoring the sour look on John's face, “Now I don’t know about you lot but I’m hungry how does pizza sound.”

***************

A few hours later everyone was getting ready to go to sleep, John and Sam had gone to clear their stuff out of the house they had been squatting in and to get John's truck. John was stretched out on the couch, and Sam was taking the futon. His tall body was a little too long so his feet hung off one the edge but it was the best they could do. Dean on the other hand was spending the second night in a row in her bed. After almost an hour of searching she had finally found the air mattress only to learn that it had a hole in it. A bunch of holes actually.

Feeling a little bad that her plan for where he would sleep had failed, she decided to let him stay in her bed, figuring that it wouldn’t hurt for them to share a bed again. After all it wasn’t like it was any real hardship for her, who wouldn’t like a hot guy in their bed. Especially one that was like a space heater, when she was almost always cold at night.

The only real complaint she had was the fact that she was going to need to wear pajamas. Looking down at what she was wearing she laughed to herself, it wasn’t sexy by any means a pair of pink fuzzy pants with ducks on it, and a t-shirt with stitch on it that said ‘be nice to me or I’ll give you stitches.’ While normally she preferred to sleep mostly naked the fact was, they had a busy day ahead of them and they really didn’t need to be up all-night having amazing bedpost raddling sex. Especially when his Dad and brother weren’t that far away and would probably hear them. But then again, she didn’t even know if he would want to have sex with her again, hell she didn’t even know if she wanted to have sex with him again. In truth he seemed like a one night and see you later kind of guy, and she wasn’t that different, it was rare that she even let a guy spend the night at her house, let alone have sex with him multiple times the next morning.

Walking out of the bathroom she saw Dean stretched out on her bed on top of the blankets in nothing but a pair of black boxers, the front tenting a little, “Hey.” He said flashing her that devilish smirk of his.

She felt a grin pull at her face and crossed her arms over her chest, “Hey.” She said before walking around to her side of the bed and getting under the covers, laughing a bit to herself at the shocked look on his face, “Is there something wrong Dean?” asking in the best faux innocent voice she could manage while trying not to laugh at this badass hunter sitting on her bed practically pouting at her.

He cleared his throat for a minute, and climbed under the blankets, looking like he was trying to figure out what to say, “Nothing I was just thinking that last night was fun, and it seems like tonight would be a great opportunity for more fun.”

A part of her wanted to be nice and tell him that the only reason she wasn’t climbing him like a tree was because she had thin walls and his dad and brother would without a doubt hear them, the other part of her wanted to tease him. Grinning to herself she decided to do both, without any warning she moved straddling his crotch, leaning forward she whispered in his ear, low and intimate, “Well you see normally I would tie you down to my bed and ride you until we both were seeing stars,” dragging her nails down along his chest she made sure to mess with his nipples, “but tonight I’m not going to do that do you know why?”

Leaning back to look at him, he looked spellbound like he was hanging onto every word she said. Grinning she leaned back to his ear, making sure he felt her breast pressed against his bare chest, “I’m not going to do that because these walls are really thin, and I don’t think you want you Dad and brother to hear you begging me to let you cum.” Leaning back she saw the look on his face, he looked like he was debating which head to think with, his pupils were blown wide and he was chewing on his lip. Smiling to herself she climbed off him just as quickly as she climbed on him, leaning over she turned off the lamp on her night stand, “Good night Dean.” She said before snuggling down in her blankets pointedly ignoring the arousal between her legs.

Drifting off to sleep she smiled to herself, ‘he wanted to have sex with me in my fuzzy duck pj’s and stitch shirt.’

***************

The next morning as John was starting to wake up the first thing, he noticed was the smell of fresh coffee in the room. The second thing he noticed was the sound of bacon cooking. Opening his eyes he looked around his eyes landing on a clock on the wall, it was just after 7:30 sitting up he groaned at the feeling of his joints popping, he wasn’t as young as he used to be, and even thought he had been resurrected over a year ago he more morning then not felt just how old he was. Standing up stretching as he went, he walked into the kitchen seeing Viola with headphones in singing under her breath dancing while cooking bacon and sipping on her cup of coffee. He just stopped to watch her a little curious about this girl his son seemed to have become attached to, with no real reason.

Almost as soon as he stopped to watch her, she pulled out her ear buds and turned to look at him, “Good morning, coffee cups are in the cupboard just over the pot, feel free to make yourself a cup. Sugar is in the green container on the left, milk is in the fridge.”

Nodding his head, he went and made himself a cup of coffee, turning to her he noticed that her cup was running low, “Would you like a refill?” he asks, holding up the pot.

Finishing the last of her coffee she passed him the cup, “Thank you, I hope ya’ll don’t mind but I was in the mood for pancakes,” she pointed over to a stack on the table “go help yourself.”

“Thank you,” he said walking over to the table sitting down and eating John let his mind go over everything he knew about the woman he was working with on this hunt. The way she held herself and refused to back down reminded him a bit of how Mary was. Whenever his thoughts went over Mary a part of him felt guilty and angry. Guilty because he didn’t protect his wife, that she didn’t trust him enough to tell him that she was a hunter, those Same things also made him angry, he often found himself wondering what he had done that made her not want to tell him the truth about her past. He knew that after she died, he wasn’t the best parent, Hell that’s part of why he had done everything he could since coming back to stay out of his son’s life. He knew that Sam was back and he could have gone and told Dean that but his son deserved to be happy. A part of him hated that Dean was back hunting with Sam again. He wished that he could go back and stop himself from doing what he did in those weeks and months following Mary’s Death.

John was snapped out of his thoughts by her setting down a plate full of bacon on the table, “I’m gonna go grab the others.” The smile on her face was kind and warm in a way he felt he didn’t deserve. He had tried to stop her from getting involved, from making the Same mistake he made, but it was becoming clear to him that she was someone that would have gone and done what she thought was right with or without them backing her. A moment later Dean came out fully dressed and rushing to get to the bacon, Sam came out at a calmer pace not as much of a bacon fan as his brother was.

***************

As breakfast started to wrap up the table in a comfortable quite with everyone eating their fill Viola cleared her throat, drawing the attention of the others, “So I know that John you and Sam are going to be trying to find where those kids are hiding, I think I might have something that would help narrow down your search grid.” Getting up she walked over to the counter and grabbed a file, setting it down she grabbed a map of the area, “if you look here these are the farms in the area that have had cattle killed over the past few weeks, as you can see the farms an all in a relatively small area, my theory is that if you know what part of the farms the dead cattle were found on you can search the forest around that area and find where the kids are.”

Sam picked up the map looking at it after a moment he nodded his head, “That makes since, how do you know these farms have had an issue with cattle death?”

Leaning back in her chair she shrugged like it was obvious, “It’s a small town and these are small farms, gossip like cattle dying in unusual ways is something that people hear about. Also, Grandma Dee’s is very proud of that fact that most of the food we source is from locally owned farms, these cattle deaths and stuff is messing with our food chain.” Pulling out another piece of paper she handed it to Sam, “This is a list of each farm and how many cattle I know about that they’ve lost, there might be more that I don’t know about yet. It’s a small town and people love to gossip so that should be able to work in your favor.”

“Thank you. And thank you for the food. It was great.” Sam said standing up from the table, “I’ll go change into my FBI suit.”

“One moment Sam.” She said reaching into the pocket of her jeans she pulled out a key and handed it to him, “It’s a key to the house the tree is a while away this way if you need to get back into the house while we’re gone.”

Smiling at her he pocketed the key, “Thank you.”

Smiling at him she turned to Dean who was eating the last of the pancakes, “I’m gonna go get dressed I’ll be ready in 15 minutes.” Turning and walking back into her room.

***************

Dean sat on the couch with Kevin waiting on Viola to get ready. About five-minute prior Sam and John had left to start interviewing local farmers. Relaxing on the couch he looked to her door as she walked out. A glance at his watch told him that exactly 15 minutes had passed before she had walked out of her room. 

Standing up and walking closer Dean noticed that her hair was still wet from a shower he assumed she had taken. She was dressed in hiking boots and tight dark jeans. With a white shirt and brown leather jacket over her. Her hair was pulled back in a braid that went over her shoulder. There was no makeup on her face, the natural look making her seem softer and more vulnerable, giving Dean a feeling of guilt for bringing her into this mess.

He must have been staring at her for too long because she cleared her throat, “Dean, you alright?”

“Fine let’s get going.” Walking out to the car, she climbed into the passenger side of the Impala. Dean got into the car following her directions until they got onto the highway. Settling in for the drive Viola turned to Dean, “Sooo, any chance now I can get you to tell me about you being in hell and the apocalypse.”

Dean tensed up at that, “What did you wanna know?”

“I mean I don’t want a detailed account, but like what led up to you going to hell and the apocalypse happening. I’ll ask any question I have and you can answer them in a little or as much detail as you want.”

He paused not quite sure where to start, “So I guess it all starts before I was born, there was this yellow eyed demon trying to raise Lucifer from hell so he could start the whole thing, but apparently he needed to find the right person, when I was four on the night of Sammy’s six month birthday, he broke into our house and feed him demon blood, Mom walked in and saw him, so he pinned her to the ceiling and burned her alive. Dad saw it saved us and started to look for revenge.”

“Why would he feed him Demon blood?”

“I’ll explain a bit later in the story.” He said before taking a deep breath, “So Dad raised us to be hunters, pretty much our entire lives, I was alright with-it Sammy wasn’t. Sam ran away to College, Stanford, and their he was for a while, then one night I show up and drag him with me to go find Dad, he had gone missing, when I dropped him back at his apartment a few days later he found his girlfriend just like dad found our Mom the night she died.” Dean stopped when she heard a soft gasp, looking over she looked horrified, “After that Sam was hell bent on revenge. We started hunting together looking for our Dad, and answers. Eventually we found both, learned about a gun that could kill anything, we got it and planned to kill the demon once and for all.”

“I’m gonna guess that didn’t go as well as you planned.”

He laughed a bit, “Yeah I guess you could say that. That’s how baby here got hit by a semi. Demon drove it into the side of us trying to take us out. I was the only one seriously hurt though. I was in a coma, I wasn’t supposed to ever wake back up, but dad called the demon and he made a deal.”

“So, your Dad went down to the crossroads? Like in that Robert Johnson legend?”

“Yep. The demon got the gun and Dad died all so I could live. Fixed up baby and went back to trying to find that demon again so we could kill him. All this time though Sam started to have these freaky visions of the future, he saw his girlfriend die, and a bunch of other shit. As time went on, we met other kids, around the Same age as Sam who also had powers.”

“The demon blood.” She said

“Yeah. He did this to hundreds of people and to find which was the best he locked them in this town and made them fight to the death. Sam was taken, so me and Bobby went to go save him. Unfortunately we got there just in time to watch Sam get stabbed in the back and die.” He stopped, every time he thought about that night, he felt himself start to cry and break down like he did when It happened, looking over at Viola she looked like she wanted to grab him and hug him but was fighting back from doing that.

“Let me guess, you sold your soul to bring Sam back. Didn’t you.”

Dean opened his mouth to say something, but he couldn’t make the words come out of his mouth. Swallowing he nodded his head, “after that we went to confront the guy who killed him, he opened this thing called a devil's gate,” Dean stopped thinking about the night when that happened, “You said that the number of cases with these kids increased when?”

“May 2007.” She said looking confused by his question.

Grimacing at the thought, “So the kids might have been our fault. That’s around the Same time the devil's gate opened. That night we killed the demon. After that all Hell kind of broke loose for us. I had only been given one year until hell hounds came for my soul. Over that year a lot of things happened Sam started to trust this Demon named Ruby, and we started to have to deal with this demon named Lilith.”

“I read about her during my research she was originally Adam's first wife but when she refused to submit to him god cast her out and she became the first demon.”

Nodding his head, “Yeah she was a piece of work. It was during that time however that the FBI’s hunt for us got really bad and we reportedly died. Anyway, the year came to an end, and when we went to confront Lilith to kill her, she got the upper hand. She had a bunch of hell hounds rip me to shreds. I ended up in hell.”

“How long were you down there?”

“It’s complicated, time works different down there so while up here only four months had passed for me it had been forty years.” He stopped not sure if he wanted to continue. He startled when he felt her warm hand on his shoulder.

“I’m so sorry Dean. If you wanna stop I’d understand.”

“No, I’m good.” Taking a deep breath to steal his nerves he continued, “I was down there for forty years, it was terrible, I was tortured everyday and every day after they made me an offer, they would let me off the rack if I picked up the blade and started to torcher souls myself. I managed to hold out for 30 years, but I couldn’t fight it anymore. I said yes. The Angels were sent to hell to pull me out before I picked up the blade but they were too late. It’s my fault the Apocalypse happened. To free lucifer from hell 66 seals had to be broken. There were thousands of possible seals, but there were only two that really mattered, the first and the last. I broke the first, when I picked up the knife.”

“Dean, it wasn’t your fault. Did you know that would happen when you picked up the knife?”

“No. I didn’t know. But it doesn’t change anything. I still knew it was wrong.”

“Fuck that. Anyone that would judge you for breaking after thirty years of being tortured can go fuck themselves. I know I wouldn’t have made it a decade. It might be wrong but you know what, the Same people that would condemn you for that, are the Same ones that would break after day one.”

Dean smiled at that, it was rare that he told someone all this, and even rarer that he didn’t feel worse about himself after saying it. Clearing his throat, he continued where he left off, “I woke up in a pine wood box, six feet under. I had to climb out of my own grave. Once top side I went about trying to find out how I was alive again. I was shocked when I found out about angels, I was even more shocked when I found out how they were all these uptight assholes. We worked with them trying to stop the seals from being broke. Then one day After months of trying to understand why Sam was the way he became while I was in hell, I found out. I learned that he was having sex with Ruby and she convinced him that he needed to start drinking demon blood to get stronger. We fought and in the end his desire to kill Lilith was so strong he broke the last seal. The last seal was her death, Sam killed her and Lucifer was freed. It had all been this elaborate plan by that demon I mentioned Ruby. After that the long and short of it was Michal and Lucifer had to have this big prize fight and to do that, they had to be wearing their true vessels. I was Michel, Sam was Lucifer. They brought Dad back because they thought that since I refused to say yes, he would, to protect his sons.”

“I was wondering how he died, but was here hunting with you.”

“Yeah, In the end it didn’t happen. We found a way to put Satan back in the cage but to get him there we had to let him inside of Sam. I watched Sam jump into hell to stop the Apocalypse, and I walked away. Sam’s last request was that I go and find some normal apple pie life. And I did. Got a normal Joe type job, was involved in a serious relationship with a woman who had a kid.”

“Good for you.” she said looking down at her lap, “Did you like that kind of life?”

“Yeah kind of. I had days where it was like every part of my being was screaming at me to get on the road again. That i shouldn’t be here, Playing normal guy. But I stuffed it down, Sam's last request was that I find that life and I was going to do it. But. Then when I found out he was back and everything, I decided that I needed to start hunting again. I’ve been back at it a little over a year now. And what a year it has been.”

“What do you mean by that.”

“So in the past year, I learned that My brother had been alive and hunting for almost a year without me. My Grandfather on my mother's side, was back from the dead and hunting with him, When my brother came back it was without a soul.”

“Sam doesn't have a soul?”

“Oh no he has a soul now, i made a deal with Death to get it back for him. I got turned into a vampire, got turned back into a human. Lisa, the woman I mentioned, broke up with me for something I did as a vampire. Was blackmailed by the king of hell to kidnap monsters for him. Was abducted by Fairies. Fought some dragons, and now we are trying to take out the mother of monsters, but we don't really have any leads on that right now. ” 

The car was quiet for a few minutes as she seemed to process everything she had been told. After a while when she finally spoke Dean was shocked by how soft her voice was, “I don’t know what to say. Thank you, how are you not dead again, I’m so sorry for everything you went through. Nothing seems like the right thing to say. I don’t know maybe all the above.”

Dean cleared his throat trying to slip his usual face back on, “Don’t worry about it sweetheart. It’s over and we survived. Now I think it’s your turn. After all, it's only fair.” He said shooting her his famous smirk and wink.

She laughed at that, “What do you wanna know. I can guarantee you my life is so much less interesting.”

Thinking for a moment he smiled, “Tell me why.”

“Why what?”

“Why. I mean you're beautiful, smart, funny, an incredible cook. Nice, loyal, and kind of a badass. How does a woman as incredible as you stay in the Same small town she grew up in, when it's clear she wants to leave? Also how has no one tried to marry you yet. I’m surprised you’re not having to beat men off you with a stick.”

She laughed at that, smiling at him, “It's complicated. So, I guess it kind of started years ago. Dad and mom got married after mom graduated from high school and Dad was in his last year of medical school. He was career Navy and he used that as a way to go to medical school. They were married about a decade when they settled here. It was dad's last duty station, his family was here, mom’s family was here so they decided to start a family. I’m the oldest of three, I have a twin brother but he was born almost thirty minutes after me and two years later my sister was born. I was a good kid, I got good grades all through school. When I was in 6th grade, I went to a teacher trying to get extra credit so I could have all straight A’s that semester.”

He laughed at that, “So you were a nerd.”

Laughing at that, “Kind of. But this teacher had lived here for years and when I asked her for that she told me, ‘why bother, you're just gonna end up like every other girl around here, married and pregnant by 19.’ So, after that point I was a straight A student out of spite. I was going to make something of my life, I was gonna go to college, and have a job that I was passionate about, before I settled down. I graduated at the top of my class. I had hundreds of hours of volunteer time, I did clubs and after school activities, and I had a job through most of my teenage years. I had my whole life planned out, till I let a guy into it.”

“What happened.”

“I started to date this young marine; Brett, he was alright. He would always seem to know just what to say, and now that I look back on it there are a bunch of ways that he tried to manipulate me, and I didn’t stop him. I was young and didn’t know how to set the kind of boundaries I needed to set. He constantly tried to pressure me to have sex with him, never crossing that line but he did toe it quite a bit.”

She stopped as if trying to figure out what to say next. Dean felt his hand tighten on the wheel, He was no saint but if a girl said no, that was the end of it for him, there was a line there and he refused to cross it or even toe it. “He didn’t…” he started, stopping not wanting to finish the question.

“No, he didn’t. But their where many times when he tried and I told him no and he would, convince me to take off my shirt, cause it didn’t matter, we weren’t having sex we are just enjoying each other’s bodies.” She stopped taking a deep breath, “It’s important to know that I didn’t look like this at the time, I was fatter, I had thick thighs, and fat rolls. I was really self-conscious at the time about my body, and at the time he was the only person who told me I was pretty, and he only said that when I let him get me out of my shirt and bra.”

At the thought of that Dean gritted his teeth, he could tell that she was trying to under-sell what he did to her, and a part of him wanted to know why she was trying to protect this guy.

“Anyway as school was starting to come to an end I started to hear back from the colleges I applied to, and I got into all of them, including Harvard, the school I wanted to go to pretty much my whole life, I even had a partial scholarship offered to me.”

Dean let out a whistle, “Damn, I won’t lie, I’m a high school dropout with a GED but even I know that’s impressive.”

“Yeah it was. And when I told people they were so happy for me, … except for him. He just kept whining about how it isn’t fair, that I was going to go to some school hours away from him. How he didn’t see how we could have a real relationship with me leaving and not giving him a reason to wanna be with me. He did and said everything he could to make me feel guilty for even thinking of leaving him, and it worked, in the end I signed my letter of intent to UNC Wilmington. It wasn’t my dream school but I did have a full scholarship with them. The night I graduated I finally agreed to have sex with him…. And it was terrible. It hurt, like crazy and he didn’t care about me at all.”

Dean cleared his throat turning to look at her, “Let me guess he was three thrusts and done kind of guy.”

“Yep.” She said popping the p sound. “He took my virginity then smoked and played video games while I cried. Not exactly my favorite memory. A week or so later, my parents were having this big graduation BBQ for me and my brother, and he proposed. We had only been together for 8 months, and we were both too young at that point to make a life time commitment. And I said that, I didn’t say no, I said not yet. He got mad, he grabbed me leaving bruises on my arm, called me every horrible name in the book, threw all my insecurities at me. Told me that I was too fat that no guy would ever love me.”

“What did your family do?”

“They just stood there in shock at first. He had always been a perfect gentleman around them. James, my brother, walked forwards like he was going to kill him, but before he got there I handled it myself. I broke his nose, kicked him in the nuts, gave him a black eye, and a fat lip. I know I diffidently bruised his ego, and I told him that we were over, I told him that if I ever see him, if he ever darkened my doorstep again, it would be the last thing he ever did. His commanding officer was an old family friend, and he saw the whole thing so he spent a month in the Brig. After that I used spite as a motivating factor to get me to lose the weight, I worked, went to school. There I met a guy and while it was a casual thing, it was good. I learned a lot about myself. Now I live my life on my own terms, I sleep with who I want on my own terms. I refuse to ever let myself get anywhere near where I was back then.”

Dean nodded his head, “That makes since. It actually explains a lot about you.” She quirked an eyebrow at him, “I mean you are strong, self-assured; you know who you are and what you want. There is nothing wrong with that, you are living your life by your own plans.” He kept quiet for the next few minutes, before asking a question that was weighing on his mind for the past few minutes, “I hope I didn’t make you didn’t feel pressured.”

She smiled at him, reaching over and patting the hand that was on his lap, “Don’t worry Dean, if I felt pressured you would have lost your dick.”  
Nodding his head, he swallowed nervously, “Good to know.”

“Take this exit coming up, we are almost there.”

***************

Sam and John were approached the run down looking farm house when they heard a gun cocking to their left. Turning they saw an old man walking towrdes them, pointing a double barrel at them.

“What do you’se want?”

They held their hands up not wanting to give this guy a reason to shoot, “Mr. Carwell I’m Agent Smith, and this is Agent Mercury. We are FBI, we just wanted to talk to you. We are investigating the disappearances in the area and someone we spoke to mentioned that a number of farms have been having a problem with cattle mutilation.” John said calm and matter of fact.

The man grunted lowering his weapon so it was pointing at the ground, “Let me see some identification.” John and Sam pulled out their badges letting the man inspect them. After a moment he nodded his head, “Alright sorry for pointing a gun at you. What did you want to know?”

Sam pulled out his notepad, “We heard that you’ve had at least 3 cows mutilated on your farm over the past 2 weeks is that correct?”

“Yeah. Bunch of farms is havin’ the Same issue.”

“Have you noticed anything weird lately. Any unusual sounds, smells.” John asked.

Sam Jumped in, “Seen any unusual people wandering around the area lately?”

“Nothin’ of the sort. Reckon you could tell me how you heard about this.”

John cleared his throat, “We interviewed a young woman, a Miss Viola Corbin, she mentioned that a few farms in the area have been having issues. You were one of the few she mentioned by name.

The guy grunted spitting chewing tobacco on the ground, “Eh if I was you, I wouldn’t listen to a damn word that bitch says.”

This caused the two of them to straighten up, “And why is that?”

“That girl is the town whore. She’ll sleep with anyone, man or woman. Gossipy little bitch doesn’t know how to keep her whore mouth or legs shut.”

Sam cleared his throat, “Sir is there any real reason why you say we can’t trust her?”

“Not really. Not unless you believe the rumors.”

“What rumors.”

***************

Dean was a little confused when she instructed him to park in a Walmart parking lot, turning to look at her, “So why are we here?”

“So, there is only one road that leads to the church, but because of stupid teens the local Cops have it blocked off, unless you have a permit to be there. This forest line connects to where the church is. It’s about a 3-mile hike but we should be able to get to the church without alerting the local cops that we are there.”

He nodded his head, getting out of the car they started their hike. After about an hour they began to approach the clearing, Dean stopped when he noticed that she did, “What going on?”

“local PD usually does patrols around this area every hour or so. We should wait and keep a lookout, why don’t we climb up one of the trees and wait for them to come around again.”

“But what if they just left, then we would have to wait more than an hour for them.”

“Don’t worry I’ve been here multiple times; they usually are around here usually about 20 minutes after the hour. And right now, it's 11:55. When they check the area out, they will check the inside of the church so we don’t wanna be caught inside. Don’t worry Dean I’m sure we can find a way to kill a bit of time.”

Sighing he knew that she made a good point, “Alright where do you suggest we hide.”

Smiling at him she led him to a spot behind the building that was full of trees, climbing up into an old oak tree Dean was relieved to see that there was a spot that gave them great coverage, and still provided a good sight line that was sturdy enough to hold both of them comfortably.

Getting comfortable he looked over at Viola as she placed her feet on his lap. She grinned at him before saying, “So, How you doin’?”

He laughed at that “Really. That’s what you’re going with.”

“What can I say I figure we have some time to kill, I figure you and me could have some fun if you want.”

“What kind of fun are you thinking about?” he asked, a smirk on his face. He moved so he was straddling the thick branch.

Scooting a little closer to him, “Well I figured we could sit here and talk more about our psychological scars…” she started, laughing at the look of disgust on Dean’s face, “Or we could make out like horny teens, that is unless you have a better plan.”

Dean laughed pulling her closer till she was practically sitting on his lap; cupping her face they sat there enjoying lazily making out with each other. Dean leaned back against the tree, pulling her with him till she was sitting on his lap, her legs wrapped around him.

They stayed like that until they heard the sound of a car door closing. Jumping back from him, she looked startled, as she checked the time on her watch. Dean relaxed checking her out, her face had a dark blush, her lips were slightly swollen and bitten red. Dean grinned at her as she watched the cop car, “God your hot when you're turned on.”

She looked him up and down while smiling, “You're pretty hot when you're turned on yourself.” She said before giving him another peck on the lips, “Come on I think that the cops are gone.”

She dropped down silently to the ground, moving quickly without leaving a sound or a trace of where she was. Dean followed close behind her watching as the cops drove away and disappeared out of sight. After a moment they sprinted towards the church, reaching for the handle Dean pulled on it, “It's locked.”

“I know.” She said. Turning to look at her he saw that she had already knelt down and was picking the lock. After a few seconds she stood up pushing the door open leading him inside, closing the door behind them, “Thiers the tree.” She said pointing at the front of the building.

Quickly they moved forwards the tree was larger than he had expected it to be. The height was well over 8 feet and the trunk had to be at least 10 feet around. “I didn’t think it would be so big.”

She had climbed up into the tree and began sawing at a thick branch, “Yeah it is. Some people think that the souls of all the people murdered here are what caused the tree to grow like it has.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. This place is reportedly super haunted. People who camp out here claim to see everything from full body apparitions, to the sounds of people banging on the doors of the church trying to get out. A lot of weird shit supposedly happens here.”

“You said you’ve been here a couple of times, have you seen anything?”

“Not really. The first time I came here it was junior year and a buddy of mine was doing a research paper on this place and the paranormal. I came with him to help him out, and cause out of our friend group I was the only one with a license. After that I came here and spent the night once for a project in college. Then I’ve come here once more, trying to get something. Every time I don’t see or hear anything convincing me that this place is haunted.” She said dropping to the ground with 5 thick branches. “Come on, let's get out of here.”

Grabbing some of the branches out of her hands they started to head out of the building when they heard the sound of a car driving up the dirt road. “Shit.”

“Follow me.” She said leading him back towards the front of the church into what looked like an old storage room.

“Where are we going?”

“Do you remember when I told you that the reason the church was burned down the first time was because they were hiding runaway slaves in old tunnels under the church.”

“Yeah.”

Feeling along the stone wall she pressed on a brick causing a small section of the floor to lift up. Opening it she jumped down Dean following behind her pulling it closed.  
Dean pulled a flashlight out of his pocket turning it on and checking out the place. The floors were dirt and filled with tree roots. The walls and ceilings were stone. “Are you sure that they aren’t going to check down here?”

“Doubtful. The last known person who knew about where the tunnel was died in the first fire. After that I don’t know if anyone ever found this place. I did the research and the first time I was here I found it. If we follow it to the end there is a way out.”

“How do you know that?” Dean asked amazement in his voice as he followed her.

“The tunnels were constructed during the revolution, as a way to store and move ammo and soldiers. Tunnels like this were planned and commissioned by George Washington, and other Free Masons. The architect who designed and oversaw construction was a famous Mason, due to the time frame I knew that the way into the tunnels would be hidden. Kind of like a secret passageway. Once I found the entrance and went down I knew the first time I went down here that there would-be multiple ways in and out due to the fact that the Masons were smart enough to have an escape route in case of a cave in or if they were discovered by the British.”

“Damn you really are smart.”

“No, I just paid attention during National Treasure.” She said causing Dean to burst out laughing,

“Sweetheart, you're awesome.”

Smiling at him she bumped his shoulder, “You’re not so bad yourself.” The tunnel was about a mile long before they reached a ladder, “I won’t lie I don’t know where this lets out or how sturdy the ladder is.”

“Alright well sweetheart you go first, if you fall, I’ll be here to catch you.”

Nodding her head, she secured the branches before starting up the ladder testing her weight on each step as she went up. Once she got to the top she pushed on the roof. After a minute she looked down, “It won’t budge, Pass me the flashlight.” Tossing it up she caught it and began feeling around till she seemed to find out what was blocking it. Dropping the light back down to Dean she pushed open the hatch climbing out of the hole. After a moment Dean flowed behind her, out of the tunnel. Closing the door behind them they heard the lock click. Looking down they noticed that there was no handle on the outside. Recovering the hatch with debris from the forest floor they started to try and figure out which way to go.

“So, any chance you know where to go?”

“From the parking lot to the church we went south, so if we head north that should get us in the general direction.”

“Great, got a compass.”

Pulling out her phone she laughed, “Nope but I’m sure there’s an app for that.” After a moment she started walking, “I guess we head this way.”

After a few minutes of walking the two of them breaking off the smaller branches from the larger one, Dean finally broke the silence, “So what kind of music do you like?”

She turned to look at him for a moment before she started to laugh at him, “So we slept together, and now you decided to start in on the awkward small talk?”

“It’s not that, I just…” he stopped looking at the ground, “I just realized that, I walked into your life, changed your world view and there’s so much I don’t know about you.” Laughing to himself he looked her in the eyes, “I mean, once you start hunting it’s like you paint a target on your back. The supernatural threats won’t stop coming.”

“So?”

“So, you seem like the kind of person that once they knew about this stuff, won’t leave it alone. Don’t lie to me. If you learned that there was another threat in this area are you telling me that you wouldn’t try and handle it.”

“Your right. If I learned about another threat I would try and handle it. But that’s not because of you.” Taking a step forward, she grabbed him by the shoulders forcing him to look at her, “Think about this for a minute. Before I even met you, I started to look into the disappearances in town. I started to investigate those kids with the black eyes. I went after them. I started to put blocking spells around town to protect people until I could find a more permit solution. I started all of this before I even met you. You didn’t bring me into this, I brought myself into this. What happens to me after all this is over isn’t your fault.”

Dean stopped looking at her for a moment before turning away, “Fine. This might be your choice but promise me this,” he said, turning around to look at her, “Next time you come across something like this, if it’s too much for you to handle, you call me. Ok.”

Nodding her head, “Ok.”

“Promise me.”

“I promise.” She said, her voice nearing a whisper. After a moment they started walking again. They spent the next few minutes in silence before she spoke up again, “The music I like, well it depends, I grew up in the south so I do like country music, but my personal favorite is classic rock.”

“Nice. So is mine. What’s your favorite song?”

“It depends on the day, but Kansas, and Queen are almost always my go to. What about you?”

“It’s a tie between Ramble On, and Traveling Riverside Blues.”

“Nice. What’s your favorite movie?”

“That’s a tough one, The Untouchables is one of my favorites, I love eighties horror movies, Hatchetman, it's iconic. You?”

“I’m really into the Halloween franchise, and those marvel movies are pretty good too. But pretty often I find myself watching old movies I grew up with, Disney, Scooby doo. You know,” shrugging her shoulders, “Sometimes it’s just nice to be able to sit down and watch movies where you know that in the end everything will be alright.”

“Yeah I know that feeling. What’s your go to Scooby Doo movie?”

“I really like those direct to VHS ones that came out in the 90’s. but If I’m watching the show, I got to watch the original episodes. What about you?”

“Same here, favorite episode.”

He thought for a moment, “A Night of fright is No Delight, or Bedlam in the Big Top. What about you?”

“Spooky Space Kook, or Jeepers it’s the creeper.” She said smiling, “I won’t lie. I didn’t expect such a tough badass hunter to watch Scooby Doo.”

“What can I say, growing up we moved around a lot, and every motel had a TV and no matter what you could always find Scooby Doo. Plus Daphne is really hot.”

“Oh yes she is.” she said winking at Dean when he looked over at her, “I can understand that, growing up I think I watched Scooby doo so many times I could say any episode word for word.”

They started laughing talking about different shows that they liked and movies that they watched the rest of the way back to the car. Once they got back to the Impala Dean turned up the tunes and they sang along to every song that came on laughing the whole way.

They were about 10 minutes from her house when Deans phone started to ring. Looking down he saw that it was Sam, turning down the music he answered the phone.

“Hey Sammy. What did you find?”

“Dean, I need you to listen to me and stay very calm. Viola isn’t what she seems.”

Dean tried to make sure that he wasn’t showing any emotions, “Oh yeah.”

“She’s a witch. We think that she made a deal and summoned those kids here. When she was telling us about the lore, she didn’t mention that often those kids are summoned to a town in order to create chaos. That blocking spell she did, it’s some serious magic.”

“Awesome. What else did you find?”

“We searched her house. She has crystals, stuff for spells, some real dark magic stuff. Dean, we think that she summoned those kids.”

“Great. We got the branches so we can go hunting for the things, we should be back at her place in a few minutes.” He said hanging up the phone. Turning to look at her he turned the music back up, “Sammy thinks they have a lead on the kids.”

“Great. Then we just need to call that Angel friend of yours and we have everything that we need to kill those things once and for all.”  
Nodding his head, they rode in silence the rest of the way to her house.

***************

Dean had been acting weird ever since he had gotten off the phone with his brother. Relaxing into the seat she watched the scenery of her hometown fly by the window. A part of her still couldn’t believe that her quiet little town had something so evil in it. While granted she hated living here, this place had always been so peaceful. Growing up she never remembered her parents locking the front door at night. Hell, up until a few weeks ago she rarely did it herself.

Other than a couple of pothead teens and the occasional drunken house party nothing bad really happened here.  
Dean pulled to a stop in front of her house. Smiling at her, “Hey you head on inside, I’ll grab the stakes.

“Sounds like a plan.” Looking she saw that John's truck was already here, “I guess your dad and brother beat us back here.” Walking up to the house she suddenly felt a knot form in her stomach. The feeling that something was wrong washed over her and chilled her to the bones. Looking around for any sign of the kids in the tree lines, she jumped when Dean touched her shoulder.

“What’s wrong Sweetheart?”

Shaking her head, “I don’t know I just feel like something’s wrong.”

“Those kids are probably watching you; come-on let’s get inside.”

Nodding her head, she started to walk closer to her house, the unease getting stronger with every step she took. Dean had an arm wrapped around her waist, his hand on her hip. Opening the door, she was greeted with the sight of Sam and John standing there waiting for them. Before she could even say anything, she felt Dean push her forward, into John and Sam, Dean slammed the door behind him locking it.

Before she could catch her balance, John shoved a rag into her mouth as Sam grabbed her arms and tried to tie her to one of her kitchen chairs. This didn’t go over too well fighting him every step of the way. Eventually she was overpowered, but felt herself smile inwardly at the bloody nose Sam was sporting. John had a bruise growing on his chin from a kick to the face he got while trying to tie her legs, and a stray kick had hit Dean right in the dick.

Sitting their she glared at them, spitting the rag out of her mouth, “What the fuck?”

John walked up staring down at her, “We know what you are. We know that you’re a witch.”

This stopped her in her tracks, “Wait you didn’t know? I thought it was pretty obvious.”

Dean stepped forward, “What do you mean.”

“I mean, look at my house look at my spare room, did you think I just happened to have that many old books. I mean you walked in on me doing a blocking spell, anyone who knows even a little bit about magic knows that something that connects a protective barrier to your life force, is some pretty heavy-handed magic. Did you think I just woke up one day and went to go head first down the magical rabbit hole? Shit man my dog is part wolf…” she stopped looking around her house, “WHERE IS KEVIN?!?!” she shouted.

John crossed his arms over his chest looking down at her, “Don’t worry he’s fine, we gave him tranquiliser, and left him in the back yard with some food and water.”

“Now that you know your dog is alright, tell us why you summon those kids.” Dean said.

“What are you talking about?”

John stepped forward slapping her across the face, getting right up to her face, “Listen we know that those things tend to have to be summoned. You’re a witch with everything needed in your house to summon them. So, what did you do? Make a deal with a demon to get your powers, and those kids destroy your town, was that the price you had to pay?.”

She started laughing, in a way she had never done before, “Are you kidding me why would I do that.”

“That’s how witches like you get your powers. They sell their souls to a demon.”

“Well jackass for your information I didn’t fucking do that. I would never do that.” She stopped and took a deep breath, “I’m gonna guess you don’t know that there are multiple kinds of witches. The ones you're talking about are the borrower, people that get their powers from a demon. Then there are naturals; they are just born with it. And lastly there is my group, the learners. People who have no natural ability but can learn and obtain some power. I would never sell my soul to get powers, that not something I would do. My whole life I’ve done everything I could to help people. That’s why I’m trying to stop these things. They’ve hurt people. People I know, that I care about.” Turning she looked Dean in the eyes, “Look at me, I’ve told you more about myself then I’ve told anyone. Do you think I’m lying to you?”

Dean looked at her, after a long moment he shook his head, “No I don’t think you're lying.” At this statement she visibly relaxed, while John and Sam started to yell at him. After a minute of them telling him how crazy he was being, he snapped at them, “That’s enough. Now look I don’t think that she’s lying. But if my words aren’t enough for my own father and brother, let’s call Cas.”

“Son, what can he do.”

“Cas has this way to tell if a person is lying or not. If she made a deal with demons for her powers then there would be a brand on her soul. Cas would be able to tell us. He could also reach into her head and see if she is telling the truth or not.” He said, throwing his hands up. After a moment they agreed. Sitting down on the couch Dean closed his eyes, “Castiel we need your help, so get your feathery ass down here.” Opening his eyes, he looked around the room, “Breaker, breaker, we need your help.”

“What do you want Dean?” a rough voice said from behind where Viola was tied up.  
Jumping at the sound she turned her head and looked at the man who had appeared out of nowhere. He wore a long trench coat, along with a white button up and tie with dress pants. His head was a mess of black curly hair. His eyes were a piercing blue. Flashing him the best smile she could manage with the throbbing in the side of her face she smiled at him, “Hi you must be Castiel. My name’s Viola. Pardon me if I don’t stand up to greet you, I’m kind of,” wiggling in the chair a bit, “tied up at the moment.”

He then turned to look at Dean, “Why have you tied up this woman?”

“Cas right now we are fighting these kids with black eyes. To kill them we need some angelic blood. But the main reason I called you is I need you to read her soul.” Pointing at Viola.

Sam stepped forward, “She’s a witch and we think that she summoned these things to the town. So, we were wondering if you could tell us if she is lying or not.”

He turned and looked at her with a critical eye, “This is going to hurt.”

Shrugging her shoulders and trying to be as calm as possible, “Life hurts. Just tell them I’m not lying; these ropes are starting to chaff.” Nodding his head, he walked forward before stopping.

“You might wanna bite down on something.”

Dean took off his belt folding it in half holding it for her to bite down on. Once it was in place Castiel walked up placing his hands on her head. A moment later a blinding pain filled her head like nothing she had ever felt before. The feeling seemed to go on forever, till it suddenly stopped, leaving her feeling breathless. Before she became fully aware of what was going on around her, she felt the ropes around her wrist and ankles being undone. As soon as she was released, she went to stand before falling over blacking out.

***************

Dean watched as Cas walked up to Viola and placed his hands on her head. Dean jumped back at the sound of her screaming in pain. Her muffled shrieks sent a fresh wave of self-loathing though him. After what felt like an eternity Cas let go of her head. He watched as the belt fell from her mouth as she gasped for air.

“This woman has done nothing wrong.”

“Cas are you sure?” Sam asked.

“While she is a witch, all of her spells have been harmless. She has nothing to do with these kids.”

Sam nodded his head cutting the ropes around her hands and feet free. Once she was untied, she went to stand up before fainting. Dean rushed forward catching her in his arms, her body limp and her skin paler than normal, “Hey sweetheart, it’s alright. I got you.” Turning his head to Cas, “What the hell did you do to her?”

Cas pressed her fingers to her head, “She’s fine Dean. The pain was too much for her to handle. She should wake up in a few minutes.”

Nodding his head, he brushed the stray hairs off her face. “Alright so now that we know she is innocent we need to focus on the real problem here, those kids.” Lifting her up in his arms he stood up, the movement caused a small whimper of pain to come from her. “Don’t worry sweetheart, you're safe.” He whispered to her. Looking up, “Sam you get the blood from Cas, Dad go check on Kevin, if anything happens to him, I think we’re gonna have a very pissed off witch on our hands.”

Turning he walked towards her bedroom so he could lay her down. As he placed her on the bed she woke up, “Dean?” her voice quiet and raspy.

“It’s alright sweetheart. I’m sorry about having to do that.”

It seemed to take her a moment before she let out a faint chuckle “Damn right, you’d better be Winchester.” Moving to sit up she winced placing a hand on her head, “Do me a favor in the bathroom medicine cabinet there is a bottle of Tylenol, go grab me two and some water.”

A moment later he returned, handing her the medicine and water. After taking it, she went to move, “Hey sweetheart where’s the fire.”

“We need to go take care of those kids Dean.”

Stopping her from getting up, “We will but you need to be in fighting shape, and that won’t happen if you don’t give yourself a moment to rest.”

After a moment she nodded her head, before laying back against the bed. As Dean started to walk away, she grabbed his wrist, “Thank you for being the only one who believed me.”

Sitting down he smiled at her, “Honestly it wasn’t that hard to do. You don’t have a mean bone in your body. How did you learn magic, and what are you doing with it?”

“I first started to mess with it when I was 16. Back then I only really used it for simple trivial things. A couple of money spells, trying to get better tips at the restaurant, a couple luck ones. Never anything crazy. After everything that happened with Brett, I used a weight loss spell. Then in college I used a spell or two for memorization. A couple of healing spells on small burns at work, and one on my grandma after she had a heart attack a few years back. The worst thing I’ve ever done with magic was something curse adjacent.”

Dean raised an eyebrow at this, “What did you do?”

She sat up right before, smiled, before rolling her eyes, “I was dealing with this real jackass. He kept screaming and cussing at my kids, so I kicked him out of the dinner, as he was walking away, he turned back and spat at my feet before calling me a bitch. I looked at him and without thinking said, ‘May you receive the Same kindness you bestow upon others. Not really a curse, more like asking for Karma. That’s the worst thing I’ve ever done. Just the thought of hurting people makes me feel sick.”

Dean pulled her into a hug before placing a kiss on her head, “I knew you were a good person. So, if you’re feeling better why don’t we head out there, if you want, I’ll even let you take a free swing on my Dad. Just know that if you tell anyone I said that I will deny everything.”

Smiling at him she stood up, still a bit shaky on her feet but appearing to be doing much better. Holding her own she walked out, and stopped short at the sight of an Angel sitting at her kitchen table, bleeding into one of her coffee cups. Rolling her shoulders back she put on the best smile she could before sitting down, at the table. “Now that I’m not tied up it's nice to meet you Castiel.”

Before the Angel could respond Sam spoke up, “I’m sorry about that. When we heard that you were a witch, we jumped to the worst case scenario. Then when we got back here and found that you left out the fact that these kids often have to be summoned, we started to have our suspicions. We looked at the spell needed to summon them and found that you had everything needed in the house, we jumped to a conclusion.”

“Sam, while yes I am pissed,” she said shooting a glare at John, “But I have to ask, if you found that stuff you would have found my Grimoire, did you actually read it.”

“No, we didn’t.” he said, grabbing it and handing it to her.

“No, open it. Read it.”

Sam and John started to skim through the book. After a few moments they looked up, “This is nothing but, healing spells, gardening spells, with a weight loss spell thrown into the mix.”

“That’s right. Next time ask me. I mean honestly I thought it was pretty obvious.”

“I have to agree with her on this.” Cas said, “Looking at her house and into the room it's very clear that she is a practicing witch.” Cas then turned to face her, “Are you alright?”

“Fine, just a mild headache from that thing you did, and my face hurts from where John slapped me.” She said shooting a pointed glare at John, that he was just as pointedly ignoring.

Cas stood up and placed two fingers on her head, “I healed you. Now if you don’t need anything else, I must return. There is still a civil war going on in heaven.”

“Thank you Castiel.” She said right before he disappeared. She then turned to look at me wide eyed, “Did the Angel just say that there is a civil war going on in heaven?”

Taking the seat Cas had just vacated, I looked at her, “Yeah he did.”  
John leaned forward looking her in the eyes, “Now I gotta ask do you still wanna work with us on this hunt even after everything that just happened.”

“If you honestly think that, what just happened is going to stop me from saving my town, then I kicked you harder than I thought.”

“Fair enough. We found a couple of possible locations where the kids might be hiding out.” He said pulling out a map and laying it flat on the table with a couple of places circled.

“Hang on a second, these plots of land all belong to one of two people, the town council, or the Wilcox family.”

“Who’s the Wilcox family?” Dean asked.

“I’ve mentioned one to you Peter Wilcox is the town’s mayor…. Damit why didn’t I see this sooner.”

“See what?”

“Mayor Peter Wilcox is the last Wilcox left in the state, He has been obsessed with clearing out what he has deemed the unsavory people in the town, including, pot heads, drunks, bar flies, the homeless, people he believes are sexually promiscuous, and while he’s never said it outright, he’s made it very clear that he finds the military population to be an unsavory bunch. Especially the kids. For years he has tried to pass legislation that cattle farms can’t operate inside the town lines.” Turning to look at Sam, “Do you have a list of everyone who’s died or gone missing since the kids showed up?”

Sam looked around for a minute, before handing the sheet over to her, “Here this is everyone we know about.”

“Thank-you. First person to go missing was Nancy Dunbar, she was in charge of the local USO. Spent a lot of time making sure the kids of deployed Marines where alright. Jimmy was homeless. Markus and Thomas, I went to school with them, they have been alleged pot dealers in the area since middle school. Kids at work where all military brats. I’m known as the town slut. Every cattle farm in the area has been dealing with cattle mutilations, these are small farms they risk going under when stuff like this happens. A marine, Jefferson has two DUI’s,” she skimmed over the list for a moment, before looking up at them, “Every person on this list is either a political opponent who has tried to get him out of office or is someone he deems to be unsavory.”

“Do you know if he’s a witch?” Dean asked looking away as Kevin walked back in before falling asleep with his butt on Deans feet.

“I don’t know if he’s a witch, but I do know this, he is a direct descendent of one of the women killed during the Salem Witch Trials. Sara Smith”

“Sounds to me like this guy might be the one responsible for this.” John said

“That’s not the only thing that sounds suspicious to me.” Getting up she ran into her second room coming out with a small box, “I mentioned my grandma had a heart attack 2 years ago, that’s when I took over running her restaurant. What I didn’t mention is that at the time she was running for Mayor against Wilcox. Less than a month before her heart attack her doctor due to her age and the fact that her brother just died due to heart disease did a full work up on her heart, there wasn’t even a small blockage. Then less than 2 hours after a town hall debate with Wilcox she collapses from a heart attack. When I went into her purse to get her insurance card, I found this.” Opening the box, she pulled out a small hex bag, “After a bit of research I found what this bag was designed for. It’s for a curse known as the ‘cor ones ut subsisto’ or roughly translated ‘to stop one’s heart.’ Now the magic in this is old, but not too old that I wasn’t able to learn who the first person to cast this spell was.”

“Who was it?”

Pulling out a piece of paper she handed it to Sam, “Her name was Martha, and she is the great grandmother of Sara Smith. She is related to The Mayor. My grandma survived but dropped out of the race. I’ve had my suspicions about this guy for years now. Ever since I found this hex bag, I’ve had suspicions that he has been using magic to keep himself in power.”

Sam looked at everything she had laid out in front of them before nodding his head, “I think you might be right.”

“What do we do? Even if we kill these things he could still summon more.” She said slumping back into her chair.

“Well then we just have to kill him.” John said.

“WHAT?!” she said jumping out of her chair, “You are talking about murder. Murdering a human.”

“And?”

“That’s wrong.”

“You’re a witch. Are you telling me that isn’t wrong?”

“I have only ever used magic to help people. I’m not a killer.”

“This guy summoned demons to your town, caused more than a dozen people to go missing or die, countless people in the community you claim to care about have been terrorized. That’s not wrong to you?” John said getting into her face.

“It is wrong. But two wrongs don’t make a right. There has to be another way to handle him.” She said, starring John down.

Sam cleared his throat, pulling the two out of their heated pissing contest, “I might have one.” Sam said.

“What is it?”

“If he summoned them here to do his bidding then his powers might be connected to those kids, meaning that if we kill them, he would lose his powers.”

Nodding her head, she smiled, “That sounds perfect to me. Let’s get these stakes ready, I want this done with.”

***************

A few hours later just after sunset found the four of them walking through the forest looking for any sign of the kids. They had already checked two of the possible places and were now onto number three. The pine trees here where dense and the night air had chilled, making the place seem more off putting then it already was.

“You know after all this is over, I think I’m gonna stay out of the woods for a while.”

“Did you spend a lot of time in them before?” Sam asked, shining his flashlight around the forest.

“Dude I’m a country girl, I grew up hunting. Just usually instead of hunting the creature from the black lagoon, I was hunting Bambi’s mom.”

“You really are something else sweetheart.” Dean said, smiling down at her, after a moment he stopped, he dropped his voice down to a whisper and pointed the light up, “Check it out power cables. Think this might mean there is a house somewhere out here.”

“There were rumors that the mayor had a cabin in the forest around here that he had built with money stolen from the town, no one was even sure if it was true or not.”

“I’ll say this, if I was going to hide demonic children in the forest I would diffidently do it in a place no one was sure existed or not.” John said.

They walked in silence following the powerlines until they saw up ahead a small cabin, with lights pouring out of the windows. Out behind the cabin was a small barn, with an old truck sitting next to it.

The three guys pulled their stakes out while Viola got her crossbow ready. She suggested it as she was more comfortable with long distance. They managed to make 3 stakes for the crossbow, and after a little test shooting were ready to go. They quickly moved over to the truck, feeling the hood they noted that it was still warm. Moving towards the house a peek inside the windows showed a sitting room and a small kitchen, both of which were empty.

The four of them then moved to the barn, as they got closer, they heard what sounded like a man's voice yelling. One of the doors was slightly ajar. Slipping in quietly they hid behind a stack of crates, watching what was unfolding before them.

“I summoned you monsters here to do a job and you continue to fail. People in my town continue to indulge in drink, and smoking pot, while you sit around here all day sucking the blood out of the few people you have caught.”

Viola pecked over the top of the crates looking around the barn, she got a good look at the scene before her before Dean pulled her back down. “What do you think you're doing?” he whispered in her ear.

“There’s still a couple people alive. He has them tied up suspended from the ceiling.” Pointing at the man yelling at the kids in a suit she whispered to the group, “That’s the Mayor there. He is responsible for all this. Did you notice at the back wall there is an altar?” She turned to look at Sam, “I don’t remember anything in the lore about them feeding off people.” She whispered.

“I don’t either. We might have to destroy the altar.”

John moved away quickly hiding behind one of the thick support beams, trying to get closer. Sam then went along the other side of the barn ducking behind a pile of firewood. As the four of them went to make their move on the creatures the barn door slammed shut, and the Mayor started to laugh.

“You hunters think you’re so smart. I knew that sooner or later you would show up. You always do.”

Coming out of hiding the four of them showed themselves, John had pulled a gun and was pointing it at the Mayor. “What can we say you practically invited us with all the disappearances around town.”

“I knew that you would show up. I just wasn’t expecting to be graced with the presence of Winchesters.” He looked around with a smug grin on his face before stopping to look at Viola, his grin turning predatory, “And look who else you brought one of my loyal citizens, the town whore.” With a flick of his wrist he pulled her forward, throwing her to the ground before picking her up by the throat, “You know you were one of the first people on my list to get rid of.”

The fear started to fill her eyes as he held her up. Kicking and scratching at him proved to be useless. She continued to struggle as the two kids went over to deal with John and Sam.

Dean moved out from behind the crate pulling his gun out, “PUT HER DOWN YOU DICK.” Dean practically shouted before shooting the man in the shoulder. He dropped her holding his shoulder in pain.

Before he could compose himself, Viola pulled her leg back kicking him in the kneecap, bringing the man to the ground. Once he was down, she started to reach for her crossbow that she dropped when he grabbed her. Loading up she looked around and saw that John was fighting the girl, and Sam was fighting the boy. The once innocent looking faces on the kids had turned twisted. Their eyes were black, and their faces distorted in a horrifying smile that looked like something you’d see from the Joker. Their figures had turned into long claws that they were using to slash at the two men. Dean ran over to help his father stabbing the one in the heart.

Rolling over Viola took aim shooting the one that had Sam pinned to the ground in the face. The boy fell over off of Sam. Sam looked around, as he stood back up the children’s bodies turned into a thick black smoke that surrounded the Mayor as he tried to run out the door.

“NO, LEAVE ME BE, I DON’T DESERVE THIS!!” he shouted as the smoke enveloped him. Once it cleared the Mayors body was gone.

Standing up the four looked between each other and the spot on the floor that was now covered in a black residue. “Is it over?” Viola asked her voice low in shock.

“Yeah I think it is. Are you alright?” Dean asked looking at the bruises starting to show up around her neck.

“I think so. Is everyone else alright?” she asked looking around at the group. Dean had a cut along his cheek. John's shirt was cut but other than a few nicks he seemed to be fine. Sam looked like he fared the worst of them all, he had long deep slashes over his chest that were bleeding pretty badly. They each muttered that they were fine, before turning to look at the people that were suspended in the air by their wrist against the back wall. “I’m going to call 911. Some of these people need immediate medical attention.”

***************

The sun was just starting to peek over the horizon by the time they were told they could leave. 5 of the 14 people that hung on the wall had died and 4 more were rushed to the hospital in critical condition. County police had been the first ones there, shortly followed by NCIS, and the FBI. Everyone seemed to believe her story that her dog had run off into the woods and that she just stumbled upon the scene with the help of some friendly strangers. The 5 people that were being patched up in the ambulance all confirmed the story, she had told police. The paramedics wanted Sam to go to the hospital worried about how much blood he had lost, but Sam had insisted that he was fine and just got bandaged up in the back of the ambulance.

The officers had searched the house and found evidence of satanic worship and came to the conclusion that the Mayor had kidnapped 14 people for some kind of dark ritual. An ABP was put out for him, and the four hunters were thanked for finding and saving these people’s lives.

It was a long walk back to the Impala taking them almost 2hours to get back, all tired and sore from their encounter with the Mayor and kids. Once back at her house they all passed out, worn out for the day.

***************

After they had all woken up Sam and John left going to get a motel room after some subtle hinting from Viola, and some not so subtle ‘Leave I wanna have loud sex with her,’ from Dean.

Once John and Sam walked out of her house she closed the door behind them locking the door. Turning around she saw that Dean was already partially undressed. He had removed his shirt and was toeing off his shoes. He looked up at her flashing that devilish smirk. Smiling back at her she removed her shirt, before heading over to him. Dean lifted her up, holding her hips as they kissed, her legs wrapped around his waist. 

Walking with her in his arm he headed for her bedroom. Once there she jumped out of his arms before lightly pushing him over onto the bed. Straddling his hips she grabbed his hands from where they had come to rest on her hips, placing them above his head, “Keep those there.” she said, causing Dean to swallow before nodding his head. 

Leaning over she started to kiss and nip at him down along his throat and chest. Teasing him with her mouth and nails down until she reached the line of his jeans. Standing up off him she unclasped her bra before taking off her jeans and underwear, leaving her naked in front of the hunter. He stayed still taking in the sight before him, licking his lips in anticipation. After a moment of his eyes raking over her nude figure he said, “Damn Sweetheart.”

Smiling at him she knelt down in front of his spread legs, slowly running her hands up his thighs until she reached his belt. Unbuckling it, she made quick work of undoing his jeans, giving him some much needed release from the confines of his pants, she looked up at him, “Lift your hips for me.” she instructed. 

Doing as she said he lifted up watching as she slowly pulled his jeans and boxers off him, leaving a trail of light nips and licks down his legs purposely missing his erection. Standing in front of him she looked down at his naked body before grinning at him. Standing there she started to play with her breast, teasing her nipples into hardened peeks, before running one hand slowly down her stomach until she reached her cunt. Dean watched as she started to play with herself. After a minute she removed her hand, smiling at him, “Wow i’m really wet, wanna taste.”

As is on command he opened his mouth sucking her juices off her fingers like his life depended on it. After a minute she took her hand back before rolling a condom on him, her light touch both too much and not enough at the same time, “Damnit please.”

“Please what Dean?” she asked, giving him a wide eyed innocent look.

“I know what your doing, fucking ride my cock let me fuck you.” he winned thrusting his hips into the empty air.

She looked down at him, smiling, running her nail lightly around his nipples, seemingly contemplating giving him what he wanted. After what felt like an eternity she moved straddling his waist, “Don’t move Dean, I’d hate to tie you up.” she said low and teasing. After he nodded his head in agreement she moved taking hold of his dick and sinking down on it.

She started slow at first,going up and down once or twice before grinding herself down on his cock. This didn’t last long though, soon she was wrapped up in a lust filled frenzy, she braced on hand on his chest as she quickly fucked herself on his cock, her other hand was playing with her clit. Her moans got higher and higher until she cam on his cock fucking herself threw her orgasam before colapsing forward with her head on Deans chest. After a moment she looked at him, still trying to catch her breath, “Alright your turn.”

Dean didn’t need to hear any more flipping them over so she was on her back, her placed her legs over his shoulder, before grabbing both of her hands in one of his pinning them above her head, with the other he grabbed a fist full of her hair lightly pulling on it, as he roughly fucked into her chasing his own orgasam. She moaned loudly as Dean practically bent her in half as he sucked and played with her nipples. It didn’t take long before she was coming again, the feeling of her tightening around him brought him over the edge. 

They stayed like they were for a moment both coming down from their orgasams, before Dean moved gently pulling out of her before disposing of the condom. He laid back down next to her before she moved closer, resting her head on his chest. “I didn’t expect you to live up to what you said the other night.”  
Laughing she looked at him, “I didn’t either. I’ve never really done something like that before.”

“Could’ve fooled me. That was awesome. I didn’t hurt you there at the end.”

“No. one thing i probably should have mentioned is i greatly enjoy hair pulling.”

“Good to know.”

“It didn’t weird you out when I messed with your nipples, did it? I know that some guys are really sensitive about that kind of stuff.”

“No way sweetheart, i’m of the opinion that when it comes to sex if everyone’s haveing a good time, then its great.”

“Sounds good to me.” she said before he pulled her in for a kiss and they got ready for round two.

***************

Two days later Sam and Dean were getting ready to leave town having gotten a lead on a hunt up in New Jersey. John had left the night after they finished up the hunt. Sam was waiting outside in the Impala for Dean, while he was saying goodbye to Viola.

“Well Winchester it’s been real. Real what I’m not sure of.” Smiling at the hunter, “If you ever find yourself back in the area again look me up.” She said leaning against the open front door.

“I will if you promise me that if you ever need a hand with a hunt again, you’ll call us.”

She rolled her eyes at him, “I promise Dean.” Moving closer she stood up on her tiptoes and pressed a kiss to his cheek, “Take care of yourself, Sam too, you hear. I don’t want to call for help and learn that you went off and got yourself killed. I’ve become rather fond of you Winchesters.”

“I will.” Dean then bent down scratching Kevin behind the ear, “Keep an eye on her, don't let her run off into a hunt without backup.” Kevin let out a deep bark in response.

Viola nudged his shoulder, “Alright, go, save the world Dean.”

Dean nodded his head before pulling her into a tight hug before turning around and climbing into the Impala with Sam. She stood watching them until the car drove out of sight, looking down at Kevin she smiled scratching his head, before heading inside and shutting the door.

***************

Sam was driving the Impala out of town as Dean relaxed in the passenger seat looking out the window, “You know if you want, we could have Bobby send a couple other hunters to go deal with this thing in Jersey.”

Dean shook his head before looking down at the map in his hand, “Why would we do that.”

“You know just in case you wanted a bit more time with her. I can see that the two of you got close while we were here.”

“That might be the case but we’ve got a job to do. And she has her life to get back to.”

“I know that but just in case you want a little more down time.” Sam said laughing at the look Dean was giving him.

“Bitch.”

“Jerk.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave you thoughts in the comments down below. this is the result of me being forced to Quarantine due to Covid-19 and having nothing better to do then write and watch Supernatural.


End file.
